Far From Home
by TeamMadara
Summary: She was eleven years old when she ran away from her home to teach her brother Kakashi a lesson by showing him that he couldn't treat her as he wanted to. When the little girl got attacked near Amegakure it was an old friend of her brother who found her and decided to save her life by taking her with him. ObitoXOC, lemon, laguage. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I: today**

_"Careful, right behind you!"_ Obito gasped, eyes widened and made a quick move to dodge the attack of the ninja right behind him. One hand served the purpose of preventing him from falling while he used the other one to repel the hand of the enemy, holding on to his arm afterwards and using the speed of him against him by hurling him on the ground. Obito's teammate in the meantime finished off another shinobi of Kirigakure who was about to protect their Mizukage from being captured by the two s-rank missing-nin who entered their village. _"Thanks."_

Another enemy caught her attention before she got the opportunity to answer. She did various hand seals and ended with a quiet_ "Byakugan.",_ that revealed the chakra flows of the attacking man. Within a few seconds she located enough points where she could interrupt it and placed fast, hard hits on them._ "There are too many Tobi, let's head back."_ Obito could see reinforcement coming from inside the village of Kirigakure and grumbled disamused while taking another enemy out.

_"We can't make it to the place where they hide the Jinchuuriki, I'm serious. Tobi, come on."_ His Sharingan looked at Sayuri, at the enemies that were heading towards them and back again. As he looked into the eyes of another shinobi of the Hidden Mist, he couldn't help but think of Rin who had once been captured by one of them and been forced into being the Jinchuuriki of the three-tails what not much time later ended with her death. Anger stirred up inside of him, his body tensed up and he did what Madara always told them not to do. He let emotions get in his way which was the reason he failed his Kamui and got hit by a shuriken near his elbow. Missing to defend himself didn't happen to him since he developed his unique dematerialization technique that made him invulnerable against all kinds of attacks. _"I'm being dead serious now. Let's get out of here."_

Sayuri was concentrated on fighting a kunoichi that had been searching for her blind spot all the time. Even if she didn't think she knew exactly where it was, she came dangerously close at it what made her Sayuri's target of highest priority. She blocked the chakra in her arms after a few minutes what was quite a time for a single shinobi and this fact made her worry even more. It took her another two minutes to make her fall to the ground. Dead but still a great amount of enemies left.

Obito still seemed paralyzed by anger and if Sayuri could have touched him, she simply had dragged him with her but she didn't even bother to try. It wouldn't happen to him twice a battle that he got hurt or touched. Making a few steps backwards, she stood right behind Obito, defending herself only and not even trying to take the enemies down. It were simply too many. _"Alright.."_ His voice was not louder than a whisper but it was enough to make Sayuri immediately start worrying about the diversionary tactic they could use for escaping. Bit by bit they made their way through the huddled masses of people trying to get to them by knocking a few of them out but there was no exit to be found. Desperately she kept dodging attacks before she noticed another shinobi right about to attack by taking advantage out of her blind spot at the backside of her head._ "Oh no.."_ A sharp gasp climbed out of her throat as she noticed that it was already too late and that she would be hit by the attack.

She closed her eyes, ready to take the pain but everything she could feel was the hand of Obito on her back. As she opened her eyes again a few seconds later, the two of them were out of range in the middle of nowhere and Obito was panting beside her._ "I never did this with another person before. It's taking more of my power than I expected."_ Soon Sayuri let herself fall to the ground, breathing out relieved and looking at Obito who had taken care of her although she was trained to be his backup and not the other way around.


	2. Chapter 2

**II: years before**

_"There's no way I'm going to talk about that with you, young lady."_ She crossed her arms before her chest as a sign for his brother that she was not going anywhere until she got what she wanted._ "You're far too young for stuff like that. Keep your nose out of business that has nothing to do with you. You're just making yourself unhappy."_ Next month she was going to turn 11 and she knew exactly that he was only calling her "young lady" to provoke her. She held on to the bag on his leg where he put in his shuriken and tried to pull him back into the house the two of them shared since their parents were gone.

_"Niisan, I'm old enough. I don't need to be protected anymore or whatever you think you're doing in not telling me what happened to mum and dad. If you're not telling me, I will find someone who will."_ It was pretty stupid to think she wouldn't find out that something was not right when everybody in this village would not talk to her about anything involving her parents. He turned his back on Sayuri who still used all of her strength trying to stop him from leaving._ "I'm gonna go for my mission now. It would be nice if you could tidy up your room or something until I will be back."_ And how did she know that he was coming back for her? After all, her parents seemed to be long gone too. Maybe it was her fault that everybody in this world was leaving? She didn't understand. He just lost a friend of his one or two years ago, on a mission and the only thing he had to do was running from one task to the next since then. It was as if he was using them to distract him from what had happened.

_"If you're going out of that door, I will be leaving too." _Sayuri let go of Kakashis leg._ "So better think about it twice. Whether you want to leave me or not."_ It has been a week now since she could call herself officially a Chunin. Kakashi had been so proud of her but already seven days after he seemed as if he didn't even notice she existed. Either he didn't notice or he simply didn't care that he hurt her feelings by hiding from his._ "You're not going anywhere anyway and if you should, I would find you in less than an hour."_ This mocking smile was on his lips again that has been telling her since their childhood when he wasn't taking he seriously. She could see it even through his mask he was always wearing. _'Oh, I hate this.'_ The next noise she heard was the slamming of their door and before she could help herself, she found herself staying behind a closed door, all alone and nobody here she could talk to for probably the next few days.

Actually Kakashi had always been one hell of a brother but since he lost his teammate, he acted as if he was only a shadow of his personality. As a sister she wanted to be there for him but he didn't let her. Instead he barely talked to her since then, they didn't go eat something together anymore it almost made her think that it had been him getting lost behind those rocks years ago. It made her angry, her body tensed up and it was exactly that moment when she realised that she really had to go to make her brother see that she wasn't somebody to take for granted. Who was he that he was allowed to simply leave her alone?

After searching some of her stuff together, packing it in a backpack and taking the weird looking mask she found in her brothers room when she was searching for one of her kunais she was about ready. The mask would be perfect that other people wouldn't directly identify her as the youngest Hatake-clan member before she could leave the village. At last she put on her black hoodie, the bandage around her leg that almost every shinobi had and ran off from rooftop to rooftop. For her age she could move pretty fast, mostly unseen, probably because of her being a lightning style user as it was normal for the family members of her. With tears in her eyes she stood at the border to Amegakure. One more step and she would leave Konoha for the first time in her life. Little did she know she would regret the decision of going further so badly in less than six hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**III: Amegakure**

_"Oh well, what do we have here?"_ Sayuri stopped instantly, standing on a branch near the crown of one of the highest trees in her environment. Confused she turned around, looking for the person that just talked to her. Amegakure really wasn't a village she would like to visit again after she would eventually go back home. It scared her somehow and the fact that it was raining for like three hours now didn't make it any better. _'Ha, Niisan didn't find me until now. He didn't make it in an hour as he said he would.'_ She thought victoriously but got distracted by the sound of footsteps a few seconds later.

_"Uhm, hello?"_ Her voice was slightly cracking because she couldn't make out the origin of the tapping noises. _"So they were lying when they said the ANBU dog was able to see invisible enemies.."_ The little silvery haired girl grabbed one of her kunais and turned around; attacking where she thought the enemy was hiding. As she obviously didn't hit anything, she heard a male laugh that made her think of the personified evil._ "Try again."_ Her head turned to the right where the voice came from and before she could see anything she got thrown down the tree by a hard punch right in her stomach. She could hear one of her ribs breaking and let out a sharp cry of pain. Why was this person doing this and why did he call her "ANBU dog"? Sayuri obviously was confused. As she opened her eyes again, coughing and spitting blood on the gorund, she could finally see her opponent. He wore a Hidden Rain headband and was about twenty years older than her. Why was she attacked by him? She just wanted to pass Amegakure and didn't have any bad intentions of doing anyone any harm. _"I'm no ANBU dog or whatever you just called me.."_ Sayuri's voice wasn't more than a whisper but she was sure that the guy would understand her words.

Her taijutsu wouldn't be of much use with him because she clearly was disadvantaged by her size and weight so everything she could do was trying to talk her way out of this. _"Listen, I'm not lying when I tell you that I'm not that dog guy you were looking for. I just wanted to-"_ Her explanation got interrupted by the shinobi raising his fist and slamming her to the ground again. This time the only sound she could make was a quiet whimper when she turned herself on her back again._ 'Please, you don't have to do this..'_ But there wasn't enough strength within her left to speak the words she just thought about saying. As he kicked against one of her legs she felt it cracking into many pieces before she hysterically started crying out loud for her brother. Why had she been so foolish? Why hadn't she just waited for him to finish his mission and return home? _'So that's what I get for being disrespectful to Niisan..'_ The last thing she could feel before losing her consciousness was another kick, near her face this time as she accepted the fact that she was going to die here.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV: cave**

When she first opened her eyes again she still believed that she died in that forest, died on that guy who seemed to have confused her with another person, some kind of "dog". Slowly she turned her head to one side, realizing that every inch of her body hurt as if it was on fire. As she saw the mask she wore as she ran away from her brother, she understood why the stranger called her as he did._ 'Was he looking for him instead of me?'_ Suddenly all the things the ninja had said to her before made sense. How he talked about the "ANBU dog" being able to see things other people couldn't. It must have been about that eye her brother had received after the death of his comrade but she didn't know more about that creepy looking thing. Slowly and with pain almost not bearable she was about to try getting up on her feet so she could explore the place she landed at but got stopped by a cold and distant voice. _"I wouldn't do that."_ Not being able to withstand her urge she screamed as loud as she could and was suddenly glad for the fact that she was – obviously had been placed – in a corner where she could sit back up to the wall facing the whole dark room.

_"You can't go away from here, we won't let you. But we won't kill you either since you can be of good use to us, little Hatake."_ A deep voice purred from the other end of the room covered in darkness before she passed out again.

_"Sensei, there's no way you're being serious. I won't-"_

_"You better shut up now, she's awake."_

The darkness around her slowly settled down and she began to see shapes while she blinked against the source of light – a hole in the cave she was sitting in the corner of. It must be daytime by now but she didn't have a clue of what day it was and how long she had been passed out. All she knew was that her bones hurt like hell and that she actually had thought of herself of a dead girl. It took her a few moments to realize that, first of all, she wasn't alone in this cave and second, someone had taken care of her injuries by bandaging almost her whole body. As she rubbed her eyes to sharpen her eyesight, she could see the shadows of two people standing further away from her corner but they were obviously staring at her.

Another blink and one of the men stood in front of her. Wait, how did he do that? Not even she could move that fast and as far as she could tell he wasn't even a lightning style user. Sayuri narrowed her eyes as the man with the orange mask tapped her on her forehead like she was some kind of dangerous animal that could attack any minute after poking it with a stick. Eyes widened she stared at the indeed scary but somehow weird man, not daring to say a word and pulling her hood a little more down as if it could protect her from evil and every kind of harm.

_"You must be pretty confused."_ She risked a short glance at the other guy who just scared the fuck out of her even more. He looked like a zombie, somehow dead but alive and after all – he was talking to her so he couldn't be dead as long as she wasn't. _"We saved you."_

The silver haired girl pressed herself even more against the wall as the masked guy came closer and closer. What did he want and why did he look at her like some kind of psychopath? Though she couldn't see his face she was pretty sure his expression wasn't friendly at all at the moment. Why did they save her from the shinobi of Amegakure?

_"I would like to talk to her alone."_ The other guy left after he looked back at Sayuri for one last time. What was it with her that he was staring at her like that? Many questions and she didn't even manage to bring out one of them as the old zombie-like man walked towards her. She tried to set upright but ended up on her knees because they couldn't carry her yet again and carefully bowed before him, her eyes facing the ground. She was crying and scared and all she wanted at the moment was to be at her brother's side apologizing for running away from her save home. _"Stop crying already, will you?"_ The opposite happened._ "Strength, in its all forms, determines the worth of an individual. At the moment you're not worth anything we did for you but I'm pretty sure this will change."_

This wasn't alright; she wasn't supposed to be here. Her place was at home with her brother, the only family she had left. He needed her even though he didn't show it to her the last few days and she needed him too. The old man seemed to have given up on trying to make her talk so he simply continued his monologue. _"What I'm saying is that you will have the chance of proving that you were worth saving by training with my student you've met before. We've got plans to accomplish that won't work out if he doesn't have a partner to train with and since I'm not capable at the very moment, you will be doing that part. As another part of my team if you want to call it that."_ That creepy guy? Sayuri frowned. No way.

_"Or.."_ Of course there wouldn't be a real choice for her, she already assumed it. "_You're never gonna make it out alive again to see your brother. If you want to see him again after your training will be over, that's your decision to make."_ Why wouldn't she want to see Kakashi again? Slightly confused she dared to take a closer look at the man standing in front of her and regretted it instantly. Why her? Why didn't they just let her die? This didn't really look like a collection camp for people that almost got killed offside their villages so what the hell did they want with her? Why should she train with that zombie's student that seemed to be some kind of psychopath instead of accepting her own death as she did in the forest of the Hidden Rain earlier?

Truth be told, she didn't have the courage to even say one little word so she just kept quiet. That living corpse saved her after all so she would have to trust him now if she wanted to see her beloved brother again. _"I assume we have an agreement then."_


	5. Chapter 5

**V: training (Obito's P.O.V.)**

Stupid Madara for bringing that little Hatake-girl into their cave, for saving her. They should have just let her die in that forest so that Kakashi would feel the same pain again as he did as they both lost Rin. What was he thinking of bringing her here, healing her injuries and offering her a place to stay until she was healthy again? And what was the point in making her a team member? He's had enough Hatake-ingenuity for the rest of his life when he had been put into a team with that little brat's older brother. He definitely didn't need that again. Angrily he placed the plate with food in front of the girl as his sensei had told him to but didn't make any other contact with her. He just treated her as if she wasn't there because when he looked at her, all he could see was that bastard's hair, his eyes and his chakra. He grumbled in disguise. Now that she was staying here for sure, he couldn't wait for her to get back on her feet again so he could train with her. She's many years younger and probably much weaker than him. He couldn't help but grin behind his mask.

_"She isn't just here because of my training, is she? I've got Zetsu for training after all."_ He pushed up his mask a tiny bit because he was sure of the little girl to be sleeping.

_"I may have restored your body mostly but your mind is not to be saved, is it? She's leverage. What do you think her brother would do if he saw her fighting side by side with you and me?"_ So it wasn't about Obito needing backup, as he suspected. _"Make her feel save here, like she belonged to us and after we tricked her into official murder she will be a s-rank missing-nin. Running from her own brother who thinks of her to be one of the most dangerous people to be found."_ Something inside of his head clicked and he had to admit that Madara wasn't as stupid for keeping her as he thought he was. He liked the idea of having control over Kakashi's baby sister. It made him somehow feel as he had been trusted – voluntarily or not – something that was special to the Jounin like he once trusted him to take care of Rin. Which he didn't do, obviously.

He had to thank the Senju-cells that had been implanted into him by Madara that he didn't need as much sleep as he did before his incident and could train much more instead of wasting time dreaming. The two of them should better be working on their plan to create a dream that would never end in this world with their infinite tsukuyomi. _"Huh, you're awake. I was changing your bandages as I noticed that you are as good as completely healed already. It's time to start our training, don't you think?"_

Holding out one of his hands to help her get up, he introduced himself as "Tobi". Not with the highly pitched voice he used with the Akatsuki members but just to be sure in case she recognized his original voice, she wouldn't be able to connect it with anything involving her brother or Konohagakure. He frowned for a second as the little girl hesitantly reached for his hand, feeling the white chakra of her flowing into his body. No doubt, that kid was definitely directly related to Kakashi even though he never met her in person before. _"So you won't be talking to me, I see."_ What did he expect after all? She was like 10 or 11 years old and probably scared as hell, not to be mentioned that she in fact had a reason for it. Training with him wouldn't be as easy as in her village.

_"Hatake, I'm going to make you attack me."_ Obito could only use her surname since he didn't know her first name at all. _"My defence is my offence, that's everything I'm going to tell you."_ He glanced into the eyes of a totally confused little kid that didn't seem to have much in common with Kakashi besides her look and heritage. Even her kind of fighting didn't suit his expectations because instead of ninjutsu she seemed to be a taijutsu shinobi. He narrowed his eyes behind his mask and as she started off for her first attack, he simply did a fast step aside and made her stop right behind him. _'She's not as fast as I expected, not bad for a little kid though.' "You've won when you are able to hit my back. Come on, keep going. Hit me."_ Motivating her hadn't been his intention but as Madara had said, he would have to make her feel welcome in this team so she would trust the two Uchihas.

As Obito realized what her next attack would be, he found himself breathing in sharply. 'He didn't teach her –' Yes, he did. He narrowed his eyes once more, analyzing the amount of chakra the girl used to finally form a chidori in her left hand. _"That's an interesting technique you got there."_ The masked man murmured, pulling out a kunai behind his back and making himself ready for the girls attack. Anger overcame him thinking that this was the attack that killed Rin near Kirigakure. The goddamn lightning that made her heart stop beating. This clan was to blame and this girl belonged to it. She had collected chakra beneath her feet that made her start running a lot faster. Glad having the Sharingarn to help him following her movements, he held up his kunai. _'This thing. It killed her. It fucking killed Rin.'_ Obito couldn't help himself but think of all the pain the chidori had caused him and before he could have realized what he was doing, he slit a deep wound beneath Hatake's eye down her cheek, making her fall through him before she could hit him.

The next thing that he heard was a dull noice of a body clashing to the ground in the back of his head, together with a quiet groan of the girl. Did he really just take down a 10 years-old? Shaking his head and getting rid of his anger he turned around, looking at the whimpering Hatake-girl that had curled up on the ground_. "I guess.. This is over.."_ Obito ran off as fast as he could so that he wouldn't have to look at the pain he caused to the silvery haired kid, leaving her behind crying.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI: night**

She spent her next days lurking in the shadows within the cave, mostly watching Tobi train at night with a weird looking guy who was half white and half black. Her eye hadn't been hit by Tobi's kunai but her cheek would probably forever be defaced. The pain had gone so far as long as there wouldn't get dirt in the wound and her only source of hope was to get out of here somehow. Away from those two insane black haired guys, away from this white "figure" she didn't even know who he was.

She slept all day and stayed up until it was almost morning again just to study her "team mate's" fighting techniques. Since she just fell right through him the last time – which was pretty scary – she could imagine that there had to be some kind of trick with that she would be able to hit his back as her task was in their first training session. Sayuri watched him attacking the black and white guy and the next second the stranger fell right through Tobi again. Counting the seconds he could maintain that state of invulnerability she noticed that every 5 minutes, the masked man attempted to attack his opponent. At the latest. Whether this was a coincidence or not – she couldn't tell. One thing was for sure: whatever his reason was, he materialized every once within 300 seconds and it was up to her to find that moment and use it to fulfil her first task. She would show him what she was made of, that was for sure. The mark on her cheek wouldn't have been the end of their training together. Sayuri wouldn't give up – not as long as she still had the chance of making it back to her brother.

The little silverhead was grateful for Tobi not talking to her since she still was scared of him after he attacked her during their training. Team members didn't do such things; she was pretty sure about that. Another thing they didn't do was not telling their comrades their techniques since they were supposed to work as a team. Didn't seem like Tobi and her were that good kind of a team anyway.

**(Obito)**

That little brat was looking at him training with Zetsu for days now, not doing anything different and probably thinking he wouldn't notice her. How foolish of her. He let her watch his training sessions because he thought she was watching out of pure boredom. After all she was still captured in here with nobody else than Madara, Zetsu and himself and he had to admit that the other two weren't good company either, not to mention that they were not entertaining at all.

That wound on Hatake's face somehow reminded him of him losing control. He didn't like that though he thought for one moment that it would have been justified to hurt her because her clan had put him through so much pain. But was really that little girl to blame for the actions of her brother? She seemed so peaceful as she watched him fight, so calm and if he hadn't been able to sense her chakra flows he couldn't even have telled that she was still so afraid of all those things happening right now.

Obito mostly found her sleeping in her corner near the ANBU mask she had been wearing when they found her at day times. Poor little thing hadn't been attacked if she hadn't worn that mask. _'What the hell am I thinking? This is Kakashi's sister. That bastards blood runs through her veins.'_ He shook his head in disguise but found himself looking at the sleeping kid besides where he sat a few seconds after. Slowly he reached out for the wound on her left cheek that looked like she had been crying acid or something and used a amateur medical jutsu on it so it would slowly heal, only leaving a dark red scar behind. Somehow he was sorry for putting that innocent child through hell just because he had been suffering so much under her brother.

A little mumble of the girl next to him and Obito had disappeared into the darkness of the cave, afraid that she might see that he was the one who healed her wound. What was this whole double standard thing of him about anyway?


	7. Chapter 7

**VII: task**

Her eyelids were heavy the next "morning" she got up and it took her about ten minutes to fully awake and adjust to the darkness inside the cave. It was night again and time for her to fulfil her task. She figured out that there would only be one possible way to hit his back and it would be when the strange looking guy and Tobi had direct contact with each other. As she stretched a little bit and started warming herself up a bit because she didn't even have a blanket and it slowly became colder outside.

She didn't know how much time has passed already. Days, weeks, maybe a month already. _'Something is missing..'_ The little girl thought, scratching her head a little while making another stretching exercise. "_The pain.. It's.. gone?"_ With a voice barely noticeable, she reached out for her cheek and realized that the burning pain of her own touch that made her suffer yesterday disappeared._ "Who.."_ Telling that she was confused would be playing things down.

Was it that weirdo-zombie, Tobi or maybe the black and white guy? Maybe the stranger was a medical ninja. This would at least explain why he sucked so bad at fighting Tobi. He always looked so out of place when attacking him, not to be mentioned that he didn't get the masked mans technique until now. At least this was how it seems. She couldn't imagine the grandpa or Tobi healing her for another time because she wasn't able to prove her strength to them until now.

This would change now, Sayuri was about to show them. Preparation for the solution of her task were some shadow clones she would place on different spots in the cave so that Tobi would on one hand see her sit on her place where she always watched them and on the other hand would be attacked by one of her clones and herself. It took her more time than usual because she had to make the clones that perfect that he wouldn't be able to tell that they were fake by just sensing their chakra. After some time she had two almost perfect copies – one with almost all her chakra, one with almost none and herself with a barely noticeable amount – and made them hide in the cave. Number one where she would be seen and number two on the ceiling where she would join on the other side as soon as she would have put on her ANBU mask.

_'After all, he could attack me again and I have no interest in losing my eye this time.'_ She frowned at the thought and displaced the thought of Tobi being really fucking dangerous and made her way up to the ceiling without being noticed by the two guys entering to start their training at exact this time of every night.

It took her so much concentration to not make any noises because she didn't have that much chakra to make her stay at the ceiling, head upside down and looking at the boys below her. She would only have enough for one try. Therefore Sayuri would have to put her chakra in her feet, getting full speed while she jumped off the ceiling down on Tobi and then as fast as she could place a hit on his back. Her second clone would jump from the side where his eye was seen behind the mask just in case he noticed that the one on her regular spot was a fake. It would probably make him believe clone two would be her for a second and this would be her chance. It wasn't a big chance but it was one after all.

The two coloured guy attacked, missed him and attacked again. 295. Sayuri counted the seconds in her head, quietly and listened to the echoing noises of the footsteps in the cave. 296. The countdown went on, she catalyzed all of her remaining chakra into her feet. 297. It would be Tobis turn to attack in three seconds. 'Get ready..' Motivating herself in her head, she noticed that the two guys were about to collide. 298. Only two seconds left. 299 – and she let her chakra explode beneath her feed literally as she and clone number two crashed down towards the masked man that was about to punch the split-coloured man in the stomach. _"Three-"_ Clone number two reached out for his back, looking in his deeply red and scaring eye before she turned to dust. _"Hundred!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII: mistake**

**(Obito's P.O.V)**

It took him one moment to realize his mistake when the little girl attempted to attack him. Now that he paid attention to the spot where she used to sit, there was something different about her chakra. It wasn't the same amount of it, neither did it follow the same flowing paths as of the original. _"Damn it, clones."_ So she didn't even forget about the task he gave her as he expected. It kind of surprised him that she showed such creativity to deceive him like that, with fake chakra clones that would probably even distract his sharingarn for a few seconds. Not bad. _"Consider me impressed."_ He murmured as he felt the weight of the girl's body on his back more and more and finally managed to dematerialize himself before she would bump into him completely. _"Sorry, Zetsu."_ His old friend's eyes widened dramatically as he realized what Obito was about to do but all he could bring himself to do was to breath in sharply before the girl fell through the young Uchiha and right onto Zetsu's body. Obito couldn't help himself but laugh a little at the sound of Zetsu being in pain because of the weight of such a little girl. Well, she had been faster as he ever expected her to be. This had to be something that he would be able to make good use of once she trusted them.

_"Well, at least we know how your voice sounds now, huh? Congratulations, you were able to do something Zetsu couldn't for the past few years within a few weeks of watching me."_ The young Uchiha helped the girl get up from Zetsu who looked like he would love to punch him in his face right now and grinned behind his mask. Hatake looked at Zetsu when she took Obitos hand for the second time now and hurried up to stand up from him before she turned around and tried to help him up too. _"I'm sorry, Zetsu-sensei."_ Her voice was quiet – you could even notice that she had not been talking much lately – and apologetic for hurting him. Obito's friend didn't really care and let the girl help him get up before he laid a hand on her knee. She pitched it when she "landed" on him so he simply healed it for her before it would cause her more pain.

_"When Tobi arrived here, I healed him too, you know? He sometimes seems to forget that."_ He glanced at Obito lifting one of his fingers to underline his words. _"Yeah, whatever."_ The masked man crossed his arms and laughed mockingly, knowing this would only tease Zetsu more and unexpectedly heard a little chuckle of the silver haired girl beside them as he left the two of them alone in the training part of the cave. It seemed so carefree and reminded him of the time when he had been able to hear Rin laugh like that. How sarcastic.

Her laugh was just as fragile as her whole person seemed to be. So young and still white like a blank piece of paper. _"Do you think we can make her switch sides? Without smearing blood on her hands, Sensei?"_ Madara turned his back on Obito, sighing quietly. _"You don't really like her, do you?"_ Protest rose up within him while he took off his mask. _"It's just.. We're working on a perfect genjutsu to bring peace to this world.. To make everything right again.. And we want to waste our time for such a thing as revenge?"_ The old man let himself fall onto his chair, closing his eyes.

_"When did you let go of your whole revenge on Hatake Kakashi thing? It's not like one action of vengeance would change anything in this rotten world. Just be aware of that we can't let her leave here as a prisoner forever and as long as she still has the village of Konohagakure behind her, they will search for her. They will try to save her and if that moment comes, they will take her away. She knows the weakness of your Kamui now. Better think about that twice. You're dismissed."_ Obito was about to answer as he realized that talking to Madara wouldn't bring him any further.

Night came and he watched the little girl sleeping in her corner. Making the chakra clones had drained almost everything of her chakra and she would have to rest for quite a time now before they would continue their training together tomorrow. Now that he was looking at her like that, she seemed to be the innocence in person, not able to do anyone any harm and it was hard for Obito to believe that this kid was the little sister of that Kakashi bastard. Carefully he dared to touch the deeply red mark on her cheek again before letting his hand rest on the silvery hair of Hatake for some minutes. He felt sorry for her, honestly sorry for taking her and wanting to take her that childish innocence just to get his revenge on Kakashi but after she understood the principle of his eye technique he wouldn't have any choice but not letting her go as Madara had said. Somehow he had to make the best out of the situation now, for her and for himself, so that Konoha would stop looking for her.

To do that the two of them would have to train on a way higher level together, making her a shinobi that could survive while being permanently on the run with Madaras-sensei, Zetsu and himself. It literally made his heart ache when he realized that he would have to turn her into a high skilled killing machine, a missing-nin like himself and by that taking her home away from her but at this moment he had to decide between her having her old life back or him fulfilling his dream of the infinite tsukuyomi.

He wouldn't give the life of the girl he barely knew, who was the sister of the guy who killed his true love, a higher priority than his own selfish goals. It was this night when Obito decided that he had to make her time here as tolerable as it could be as an excuse that she would never be able to go home again. Time passed and Madara and his student thought of an ultimate plan for tricking her into double-crossing the village hidden behind the leafs by starting the assassination of the powerful Hyuuga-clan which would make on one side the upcoming war a lot easier for them and on the other side make them able to get hold of the Byakugan themselves. Since Hatake was a taijutsu shinobi, the Byakugan would perfect her style of fighting and make her the ultimate backup.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX: execution**

**(Obito's P.O.V.)**

It took the little girl three and a half years to fully trust the two Uchihas and Zetsu with her life but time was none of their business anyway. Sayuri as the introduced herself after one year of only calling her "Hatake" had improved a lot when it came to her analytical, medical and taijutsu skills. Madara had taken the role of the group leader which made Zetsu, Obito and Sayuri the students that had to obey the commands without questioning them. _'Madara-Sensei really turned her into one hell of a shinobi..'_ He noticed impressed when training with her some days before her sixteenth birthday. She did really well in waiting for the moments in which he was vulnerable and from time to time she even managed to hurt him. Not badly injure him, but knocking him out for a few seconds was possible for her.

_"Would you please interrupt your training for just a second? Tobi, Sayuri."_ The grey haired Uchiha stepped into their training room, distracting Tobi for a second in which he forgot about using his technique and got hit by a punch of the Hatake girl. _"Heh, Sayuri, not fair. He stopped our training phase."_ He murmured offended, rubbing his head because she placed her hit right on the front of his mask. _"I was hoping to break it finally, I couldn't resist and I'm sorry."_ Sayuri laughed a little. Thinking about how she acted three years ago, the girl was barely to be recognized. She opened up to Obito, Zetsu became kind of her best friend and even Madara-sensei didn't scare the fuck out of her anymore. All in all he somehow liked having her here because she took the tension out of a lot of moments and made Obito hold on to reality. If it wasn't for her, maybe he would have already gone crazy because of the whole genjutsu plan.

_"I've got great news for you two. You know it's normally Zetsu who goes on missions with Tobi but since he is unable to go for at least one or two months, it will be Sayuri who provides backup to you, Tobi. You, Sayuri have the chance to prove your strength to us for the first time. You will better be doing well and impress me."_ The face of the girl lightened up instantly and Obito looked to the ground, having a bad consciousness because she probably remembered the conversation Madara and her had about strength shortly after she arrived here for the first time. She thought this would be her chance to prove herself to them, ending the training with "Tobi" and finally be able to go home to her brother who searched for her the whole time when it actually was the day she would become a prisoner in this team forever.

_"Tobi isn't that great? This would make up a real team for the first time now! Well, except that Zetsu-senpai won't be able to come with us, I mean."_ She looked at him, thrilled and with a bright smile on her face. Obito loved seeing her smile because since she had that monster of a scar on her cheek, she always looked so serious and just a little smile or laugh of her took that seriousness away and made her look like a normal teenage girl of almost sixteen years._ "Well, I'm not sure if I want to trust you with my life or not. Since you're just a little weak girl."_ Teasing had become something normal for the two of them and while at first the girl had reacted kind of pissed, she now took it as a challenge if Obito said something like that. _"Somebody has to keep an eye on you, Tobi. I'm sure of that. By the way, does your head still hurt?"_ She winked at Obito and laughed carefree before her head turned to their Sensei again.

_"It will be about some ninjas of the rain village walking on territory that doesn't belong to their land. Probably they plan on attacking Konohagakure. You will have to be fast since they are already near the village but I don't think this will be a problem for you two. Better hurry now."_ Their Sensei talked by making his way out of the room and the silverhead jumped excitedly before collecting her things together that she would be needing on this mission.

_"Come on, hurry, Tobi." – "You know that I'm ready already, right?"_

Waiting for her with crossed arms and a grin on his face which she couldn't see but probably guess that it was there, he grabbed her arm carefully as she was about to just run out of the cave before she noticed that there was still no way out for here. _"Come here."_ Obito made her stand in front of her and placed a weird looking gas mask like thing in front of her face. "_This should do it. You don't want the enemy to recognize you, right? Put on your hood as you always do and we will be fine. Hands."_ Obito commanded taking her hands within his after he had removed his black gloves. _"You already had an encounter with some shinobi of the Hidden Rain, that's why you will be wearing that thing that for once hides your voice and for second your face. Third thing to do for me is to change your chakra flows by giving some of mine to you. Should be logical, huh?"_ Talking to her while letting his chakra flow into her, he noticed how warm their hands became. Sayuri looked at him, still smiling and he was almost embarrassed for holding both her hands so long when she looked at him like that.

He couldn't deny that the little girl of three years ago had become a young and beautiful woman, with dark eyes, silvery hair and a completely well trained body. The only thing that disturbed that harmonically look of her was the scar in her face. Obito glanced at her from the tips of her toes to her hair before he let go of her hand, glad he was wearing that mask or otherwise she would probably have noticed how uncomfortable he had been with this situation. _"Did I tell you once that I admire all of your progresses? You've pretty much grown up."_ It just slipped out of him and the not so little girl anymore stared at him confusedly. _"Well, uh.. No.."_ Obviously she didn't know how to react to a compliment from him because they were so rare and after realizing that she slightly blushed he decided to just take her out of the cave with him by opening the door with various hand seals. Obito didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so he would just pretend he never said that.

_'Still as socially awkward as ever.'_ Grinning because of the fact that she made him somehow feel like his old personality the two of them made their way to the forest, where they should encounter the "shinobi of Amegakure" which were in fact a Hyuuga-clan member, a Inuzuka-clan member and another ninja of Konohagakure making their way to another country. Probably they had their own mission to accomplish but it wouldn't come that far. Zetsu didn't get hurt in the last mission and Obito knew that he had to be somewhere near, hidden and watching the targets of Obito and Sayuri for them as another part of the plan of making Sayuri betray Konoha.

_"Let's go through it one more time, alright?"_ The essential part of the plan would be in Obitos hands. He would have to catch her within his genjutsu now that would make her see an enemy instead of the probably familiar ninjas of her home village. Said and done. _"You're backup. You won't be fighting much and leave the other shinobi to me. Last thing I need is to carry you out of here because you got hurt."_ Sayuri wouldn't even realize that she was caught within a genjutsu because Obito had been working on this plan for three years now, together with Zetsu and Madara-sensei. Everything was strictly planned and would end with the girl receiving the Byakugan of the old Hyuuga guy.

(Sayuri's P.O.V.)

It was when Tobi and her stood backs up against each other when she first thought of them as a real team. Like people who always took care at each other, had each other's backs. For once in her life she had found someone she would trust with her life. Back then when she started at the ninja academy in Konoha she didn't have many friends. Her team and her team leader didn't seem to like her that much because she was only a taijutsu user and actually useless for the rest of the team. Shinobi like her only fight for themselves, they're loners. Plus she never really wanted to be accepted as a part of the team anyway because most of the kids in her age were loud and over energetic while she just wanted to be left alone practicing her new fighting techniques. She wanted to become stronger, everyday so that one day she would be as good as her brother and her father.

Tobi had helped her fulfilling that goal without making her feel like some kind of trainings junkie. He was a constant challenge and training with him never got boring because Madara-sensei and Tobi always thought of something new she had to accomplish within a short amount of time. They motivated her so that she was growing over her own shadow, becoming a greater and greater ninja with every minute of training with the two men. _"They're three."_

He could feel his body vibrate under his low voice because they stood so close at each other and somehow this fact gave her a warm feeling within her stomach. _"Hold back, I will handle this."_ Slowly she could feel how his body dematerialized and the warmth that had come from him had turned into wind that just blew right through him. There wouldn't be one single day that she wouldn't be fascinated by this. Tobi was a ninja like she had never seen before, unbelievably strong and kind at the same time. Their friendship had grown – from the day on where he injured her cheek – to such a high level by today and she couldn't even explain when exactly this happened. She only remembered him sitting beside her bed-corner almost every night. They talked for very long until Sayuri fell asleep. Mostly she told him how much she missed her family, her brother but also the freedom the village had given her. She had been allowed to go everywhere she wanted and not like the time with her Sensei, Zetsu and Tobi had been bad but she could have imagined three better years of her life. Better or worse years.

On the other hand she was pretty glad she met the two young men because as mentioned already, she never had had many friends where she came from.

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?"_ The three shinobi surrounded the two of them what kind of scared Sayuri a little. If it wasn't for Tobi staying right next to her, she would have probably tried to escape from this dangerous situation. _"We don't owe you any answers."_ This response was so Tobi-like and she caught herself grinning a bit behind her black gas mask. Next time she checked what her team mate was doing, the masked man had dematerialized into the earth so that he could take one of the shinobi out by using his earth release.

One of the two remaining enemies was obviously a taijutsu user so Sayuri decided to distract him from attacking Tobi by going into a one on one fight she didn't try to win. She only jumped from tree to tree, dragging the enemy away from her friend who had caught the second one within a wooden cage after knocking him out. _"Sayuri?"_ No answer._ "Hatake?"_ It didn't take the masked ninja long to localize her since he had his chakra within her and so it was only a matter of some more minutes to take out the last one. This guy had been tougher than I expected but he wasn't really a challenge for both of them fighting together.

_"We did it, Tobi! I can't believe we actually did it!"_ The girl yelped falling around his team mate's neck enthusiastically before realizing that she somehow made his body tense up weirdly because he was obviously not confident with this situation. _"O-oh, I-I'm sorry."_ She let go of him and scratched her head awkwardly in embarrassment.

_"Uh, no. It's okay.. I guess? We've got one more thing to do though." _Tobi seemed to be kind of distracted and not his usual confident self as he took one of her strands of hair and twisted it absently between his fingers. _"What's wrong? Tobi you're scaring me right now?"_ Her voice slightly cracked. Why was he acting so weird? This was so not Tobi and this got her worried. The masked man seemed to look to the third victim, the taijutsu shinobi and back to her again before he sighed quietly. He put one of his gloved hands on her cheek, caressing the scar on it and looked her straight in the eye, his sharingarn twisting and changing shape. _"You trust me, right?"_ What was the matter with this question now and since when did he touch her like that? Awkward Tobi seemed to have disappeared and left his serious self all alone with Sayuri. _"I- uhm.. Of course I do. I trust you with my life?"_ Narrowing her eyes a little bit at the sight of the sharingarn changing as she never saw it before she realized that he seemed to smile desperately at her. _"Then trust me now more than ever. I'm sorry."_ There was no time left for her to think about the words of her friend before she passed out. The last thing she could feel was Tobi catching her before her body could hit the ground right next to the third enemy.

**Hello, uhm. I don't even know if anybody will read this but if you do, I would really really appreciate it if you review this fanfic, or something. It's my first one and I know it sucks somehow but I like the characters so much that I had to write it. I don't know I would just love to read some comments or criticism on this one so I can improve? Maybe? A little? /nahhh I'm so desperate**


	10. Chapter 10

**XI: sight**

Black, everything was black. She was surrounded by nothing but emptiness and she wasn't able to feel anything. There wasn't even anything to prove that she existed where she was right now._ 'Wake up, you've got to wake up, you little fool!'_ She screamed to herself inertly, trying to convince herself that this would only be a dream. A damn realistic dream if it was for her to decide. _"What is this even.. How did I.."_ Memories popped up like lightnings right before her eyes but she still couldn't see anything that was present. _"What the fuck did Tobi do to me?"_ Frustration rose up inside of her and she was about to go crazy if she had to stay at this emptiness for a longer time. How long had she even been here? Was she dead? Did Tobi kill her? She would have shook her head if she was able to feel anything but this didn't happen.

The first thing one of her senses could pick up was the sound of a familiar voice. It seemed like the voice was inside of her head? Not like she was hearing it, it was simply.. there. _"This is so damn confusing." – "Wake up."_ Warmth climbed up her cold body coming from her left hand as she realized she slowly started feeling things again. Her whole body was tingling as if she had goosebumps all over it but the darkness didn't seem to fade. She could feel, hear but not see. _"Time to wake up, Sayuri.."_ Now the calming voice was not as close as it was before and it felt like she arrived in reality again.

_"Where.. W-What.."_ With a voice groaning from pain and a throat as dry as a desert she tried touch the source of pain which was her eyes. As she tried to lift her hand, she realized that somebody had been holding it – for quite a time now as it seemed – and that somebody let go of it as soon as she resisted the hold.

Her fingertips reached out for a rough surface of a bandage that was wrapped around her head, her eyes and partly her forehead and nose. _"D-Don't."_ With caution that she didn't know from Tobi – yes, it was his voice she had been hearing all along – he slowly reached out for her hand that wanted to try scratching the bandages off her head. _"Please don't."_ Tobi murmured again, quietly and subdued as if he was waiting for something bad to happen. _"What the.."_ She coughed a few times and as she did so, she felt like her head was going to explode. '_Such pain, ughh. What did he do to me.' "L-Let.. Let go.."_ Sayuri's try to pull her hand away didn't quite work out. Instead Tobi held on to it even tighter. _"You need my chakra, yours is not enough in your condition."_ She wanted to protest against his words, against his chakra flowing into her body and filling it slowly with power again but she was too weak. The girl definitely didn't want his help anymore after he did God knows what with her after she passed out.

_"M-Madara-senpai and I figured it would be of good use to you if you had the eyes of the third enemy we fought on our mission."_ Wait, the mission. It was then when she blacked out in the middle of the green field near Konoha. Didn't she prove her strength? Wasn't she allowed to go now? Instead she laid on something and felt like she was still within the cave and the fact that Tobi was still with her proved it. Though she was lying in a real bed and not just her corner with many blankets as she slept the last three or four years. Time passed by so quickly actually that she didn't even have an idea at how long she had been here in general.

_"What's with that.."_ Which eyes did he mean? That taijutsu guy didn't seem to have anything special on him and what did Tobi even mean with "have his eyes"? He didn't actually..?_ "I'm sorry I.. I betrayed your trust by catching you in my genjutsu. Two times."_ So genjutsu it was, the emptiness she had felt but what did he mean "two times"? Confusion and anger stirred up inside her and if she could she would turn away from him, run away from him and hide so that Madara-sensei, Zetsu and Tobi would never find her again but instead all she managed to do was a quiet anxious whimper. _"We can't let you go, Sayuri.."_ He simply continued talking with her though she didn't even want to hear what he had to say. She had trusted him. More than he trusted Zetsu or Madara-sensei. She had trusted him to have her back and ended up with him stabbing her from behind.

_"P-Please, I-I'm scared.."_ Sayuri whimpered under the fact that she still hadn't had strength enough to pull her hand away from Tobi. _"W-What did you do to me.."_ Noticing how the bandage became wet from the inside, she let out cries of pain. Her tears burned like acid but at least whatever he did to her, her eyes were still able to cry with her. _"No, shhh.."_ Next thing she felt after she heard him trying to calm her down was the hand of the masked ninja carefully lying on top of the bandage, presumably using a medical jutsu on it to take away her pain.

Sayuri could feel the body of Tobi right above his and remembered how she felt at the battlefield when standing back to back with him. She felt so safe feeling his warmth and now it was simply oppressive because she didn't know what to think of the situation right now. _"I won't do you any harm, I promise you. You know me, Sayuri."_ Slowly Tobi reached out to caress her forehead, her hair and suddenly she felt like the little girl from years ago, being all defenceless compared to him when she couldn't sleep at night. When her friend used to sit here and to with her for hours and hours. Had this all been fake? Starting to cry more hysterically about what had happened the last few – yeah what? Hours? Days? – she was slowly able to remember the real situation, without the genjutsu of Tobi influence her. _"Y-You made me attack m-my own village.."_ It was unbelievable how much this hurt her.

Not just because she betrayed her village, she was also able to never go home again, never see her family again and was doomed to stay on the run forever from the people she loved. _"Please believe me if I tell you that I never wanted something like that for you."_ It was weird. Even now, when she hated Tobi so much, he still seemed to calm her down. If he wanted to really hurt her, he would have done this by now but instead the masked shinobi had laid beside her, pulling her fragile seeming body into his tight embrace. She would still receive chakra from him which she was grateful and disgusted about at the same time.

Silence started to fill the infinite darkness around her and she just spent a long time crying. In his arms, head nuzzled to his chest. This was the first time he let her "touch" him like that. Physical contact had mostly been something they only shared if they trained and even then it was a hard task to be able to touch him and now they were so close, she could even feel his chest getting up and down when he was breathing. It's like she finally had proof that he was real, that he existed.

Pain made it impossible for her to sleep just one more second this night and so she had time enough to think things through. Her life would change now, once again she was on her own and even if she thought of Tobi as a betrayer, she could not be mad at him. She couldn't imagine him keeping here if he had had a choice. It would not be like him to force her into something like that. He knew how badly she had wanted to go home.

Her body relaxed totally in his arms and she found herself giving in to the urge of feeling safe when she was with him. What choices did she even have now? She could spend her whole life running alone, probably dying on her own people who –thanks to Tobi calling her "Hatake Sayuri" in front of them – knew who she was or she could stay teamed up with Tobi and Zetsu. The men who lied to her but who she felt safe with. _"Everything will be alright, I will protect you. Madara-sensei will protect you and so will Zetsu. We're a team after all.."_ Tobi's words seemed to be some kind of conviction for him, as if he would try to make himself believe that everything will be the same as it had been for years now but he was probably wrong about that. The Hatake sister didn't know whether she would trust him like before ever again.

Her speaking pattern had switched to 11 years-old Sayuri that didn't dare to say anything as if afraid of her own voice as she started to slowly raise one of her hands – the one he had been holding all night already. Slightly touching him, her fingertips made their way up his right arm, his muscular chest, his collarbone until she was able to feel the cold material the orange mask was made of. Slowly she was slipping one of her fingers beneath it before she once more felt the hand inside the soft glove touching hers, keeping her from putting off his mask.

_"P-Please..?"_ Pushing herself a little more against the warm body of his, shaking because of the cold and maybe a little fear, the young woman felt how the pressure was taken off her hand bit by bit. It took Tobi a lot of overcoming to let her even touch his mask, not talking about removing it but since she wouldn't be seeing anything anyway, he didn't stop her the second time she tried to reveal his face. She just let the mask drop to the floor with a loud, dull noise but instead of trying to touch his face, he pulled back her hand, placing it at his chest again.

Tobi wasn't as tensed as he was as they hugged after the mission which somehow made her wonder. He seemed to be so much more of himself now that he was burying his face in her hair, not even attempting to ever let go of her again.

**(Obito's P.O.V.)**

Oh, he was so unbelievably sorry seeing her like that. He disgusted himself for betraying her like that, making her look like a fool for trusting her. How could she ever even trust him a little bit again? Desperately he pulled her closer as long as he still could, thinking that this might probably be the last silent moments they had together before she gathered her strength again and would be able to hate him with all her heart, not distracted by pain or fear.

As she reached out for his mask, Obito hesitated and stopped her first but then thought of it as a gesture of showing her that she was safe with him, that she could trust him and that he obviously still trusted her. He wasn't very confident with revealing his face to anybody though and even if Sayuri wasn't able to see him right now, he felt the urge to hide his face again right after she put off the mask of his. It was almost as he was ashamed of himself but didn't show that to the – compared to him – little girl. _"Please, let me keep protecting you. I couldn't handle knowing you're out there on your own, probably fighting for your life every day."_ The Uchiha frowned noticeably. If only he wouldn't have found her this day she had been attacked. He wouldn't have let himself get attached to her in the first place, making him feel responsible for her after he took her away from her home.

Last time he felt like that was when he lost Rin. It somehow scared him that the feelings were almost similar towards her but he had realized before that he felt more like the old character Obito when he was with Sayuri. He felt like Rin and her somehow where connected and since he couldn't protect his love all those years ago, he wanted to desperately keep care of Sayuri now. Rin would have probably wanted this for him, he was sure about that.

Tenderly caressing the scar on her right cheek, he sighed exhaustedly. He was so tired of this. Hurting people, running, fighting. He only wanted to bring peace to this world, live a normal life, like he never lost anything in his life and he hoped of Sayuri to be the beginning of this life. He needed her, she was like his anchor. _"Please don't leave me."_

Obito could feel the body the woman next to him tense up a little, as he softly let his lip touch that scar of hers. He had wanted to do this for quite some time now but never really got the chance. Not being able to tell if the girl liked his touch or not, he pulled back a little, leaving her personal space because she was pretty much defenceless right now. The man didn't want her to feel embarrassed or anything so he just spent a long time holding her.

Zetsu or Madara-senpai didn't show up which Obito was glad for. The last thing the young Uchiha needed now was some sort of weird comment on how he laid there, having the girl whose trust he just betrayed all cuddled up to his chest and him not wearing his mask. He let himself get emotionally involved with her and that's what made him worry so much. Now that he had someone to care about again, he also had something to lose which made her protection another priority in his life. If anybody was about to hurt her, he would have to be faster and take him or her down.

Time passed and the girl continued to not talk to him because of anger or fear, he didn't know but he had been so used to her voice that the silence now was almost killing him. He didn't push her into talking though because he wanted her to be totally comfortable with him again. Obito spent his time listening to her breathing and how it bit by bit slowed down until he could be sure that she was asleep. Instead of leaving the bed, he stayed here, not moving and only looking at the almost flawless face of Sayuri. Now that she finally fell asleep, she looked so much more peaceful with a slight smile on her lips than she did before when she was in pain and awake. He feared the moment that she would wake up and be able to see again but for now he just enjoyed having her that close to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**X: new world**

When the young Hatake opened her eyes carefully the next morning, the pain was still there but not as strong as the day before anymore. Tobi seemed to have treated her with medical jutsu for almost the whole night what probably was the reason that she didn't wake up every ten minutes. The hold around her body softened as he noticed that she was slowly waking up so he let her twist between his arms so that she carefully sat up. The chakra of Tobi within her body gave her strength to slowly move which would have never been possible with just her reserves. _'If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here in the first place, though.'_ Shaking off that thought as fast as it came up, she felt slightly dazed as if she would have been fighting all night or something. "_You can continue sleeping if you're not feeling well already?"_ The low and quiet voice of Tobi scared her for a second and she could feel his hand resting on her stomach to calm her down a little. _"Sorry.."_ He pulled back and sat on the opposite of her, touching one of her legs a little so that she would know where he was.

_"We can take that thing off your head today, if you feel like it."_ This would be her decision to make though, he decided far too much in her life already. Sayuri nodded slowly, reaching out for the bandage on her head as if to make sure that it was still there and the reason for her not seeing anything. The pressure that pushed down the bed a little where Tobi sat was about to fade so Sayuri curtly grabbed the arm of her friend, signalizing him to stay. _"C-Can you do it?"_ Followed by a short sigh, he sat down again completely, afraid what he might see in her eyes once he was able to look into them again. Hatred, anger, fear. So many emotions justified for what he did to her and he was about to face them involuntarily. _"I.. Sure I can? If you want it."_ His voice was quiet, a barely noticeable murmur before he came close to her hesitantly. He couldn't deny her any wish she had after what she looked like for the last few days.

She heard Tobi taking off his gloves so that he would be able to take the bandage off her eyes before she frowned recognizing the warm body and chakra that came with his touch. The silver haired woman smiled inwardly, not showing Tobi any emotions though. _"You know.."_ The man started slowly, taking care of not touching her too much and scare her while laying hands on the bandages. _"I won't touch you again if that's what you're afraid of. I will be leaving you alone if you wish for it."_ It was hard for the girl to tell what that tone within his voice was but it somehow seemed apologetic while she didn't show any reaction.

It would be a matter of what he did with her eyes if she will forgive him or not. _"Close your eyes."_ Tobi suggested her to do and so she did lightly smiling at the feeling of fresh air touching her eyelids as he had removed it completely. Sayuri's hand still rested on the shirt of Tobi where she had grabbed him as he wanted to stand up, fearing that he might run away as soon as she was able to look at him again. _"Don't open them yet, please. I would like to ask you some things.."_

_"Hmn?"_ Confusion was to be heard out of her voice but he didn't let that irritate him. _"Will you let me protect you, Sayuri? Will you stay?"_ There was something she had never heard in his voice before, anxiousness. The great Tobi, the invulnerable, was afraid of – well, what? Her leaving him? After all, where did he think she would be going after she ran away from him? They would find her anyway if they wanted to, he knew them well enough to be able to tell that and on the other hand she would sign her own death sentence if she would leave on her own. She was a missing-nin now, whether she liked it or not and she would either have to live with that or die by the hands of the village that was looking for her.

The girl sighed and held on to his shirt even tighter._ "I don't have anywhere else to go anyway, have I?"_ Sayuri heard Tobi breathing out relieved, literally sensing the weight falling off his shoulders that he seemed to carry with him for the days she had been sleeping on the bed here. She felt him coming closer a bit, taking another look at her closed eyes and Sayuri was almost able to sense his breath on her skin. He wasn't wearing his mask again, she realized quickly which somehow made her more comfortable. _"I'll do some last jutsus on you to make the pain go away once and for all, alright, Sayuri?"_ She frowned at him saying her name again, she somehow missed it. Also, she missed the untroubled Tobi she had trained with for the last years.

There was no way of denying that she couldn't hate Tobi for what he did. She was alive after all and as she thought before, he probably didn't have another chance but doing this to her. It was for her own safety. _"You didn't even betray me, you know that, right?"_ The surprise in Tobi's quiet "Huh?" made her smile and laugh a little. _"I'm alive after all, you took care of me."_ She would make the best out of her situation. If she had to be a missing-nin, she would be a good one and if she had to stay with Tobi forever, she would make sure of them to trust each other again. _"I can't hate you and you know that.."_ Her voice became a little quieter as she said what she was thinking out loud. She couldn't hate him the time he slit her cheek and she can't do it now, not even knowing why he had such force on her.

_"I.."_ Another thing she wouldn't have thought of being possible happened when she made him speechless. Grinning with her eyes still closed, she clapped her hands for a few times, laughing. _"Yes, I made you speechless."_ She triumphed teasing him and literally felt him smiling at her too. Then she fell silent again after she realized that Tobi was done performing his medical jutsus on her and she breathed in a few times._ 'Ready or not..'_ Sayuri didn't dare to open her eyes just yet, afraid that the pain might come back after she opened them for the first time and maybe also afraid of what was waiting for her to be seen. Tobi wouldn't fool her again, right? _"Tobi, do yo – "_ He interrupted quietly._ "Obito." – "What?"_ Confusion all over again as she cocked her head to one side, still eyes closed. _"My name's Obito. Uchiha Obito."_ Maybe some other weird kind of protection for him? Whatever, it was just a name after all and Sayuri appreciated him being honest to her once in her life. _"There are a lot of things I didn't tell you but I will. And I promise my intentions have changed."_

What was he even talking about? She shook her head some times coughed quietly before looking in the direction where she would assume his eyes were. _"Do you trust me, Obito?"_ The name was weird and didn't suit Tobi at all but if he said that this was his name, she would call him that. He seemed to pause for a second which made Sayuri wonder._ "Right now I do. I don't know if it will stay like that. Depends on how you will react to certain things."_ She stacked out her tongue and gave him another smile she knew it would make him happy. He had always told her how much he had loved her smile when they were both younger. _"Then trust me and close your eyes."_ Obito probably narrowed his eyes before twitching his shoulders. _"Done?"_ The questioning tone within his voice made the silverhead grin even more, showing more teeth before she carefully opened her eyes, needing one moment to handle the light.

It was a beautiful young man sitting on the opposite of her, his face half scarred and his raven spiky hair standing in every direction. It took her one moment to realize that she had imagined him so differently. Obito had always acted far older while he only seemed to be like four or five years older than her. 'Well, fine with me.' She thought smiling, getting back to her actual intention by getting a little closer to him. _"Can I open my eyes now?"_ Sayuri laughed innocently, still flashed by the good looks of him before leaning over to him further. _"Count to five and you can open them."_ She sat up more straight while she listened to Obito counting to five confusedly and used her hands to quickly sort her naturally straight and shoulder long hair a bit.

_"Four, fi – "_ The no longer masked Uchiha wasn't able to finish counting, still opened his eye though as he surprisingly felt her warm and soft lips on his. Sayuri felt his surprise but didn't let it bother her before she started caressing his lips with hers, slowly moving them on another. It took the man with the actually good reflexes a while to reply to her kiss but as he did, he carefully laid one arm around her waist, laying her on her back again and leaning over her. He looked so beautiful it made a weird feeling come up in her stomach as their bodies touched when he was above her. His lips were so soft, he tasted so sweet and her need for him made her groan quietly between their lips. Giving her a break, Obito looked at Sayuri grinning, his sharingarn twisting while realizing that her body was still pretty weak and physical contact with him made her heart beat faster.

_"You sure this was a good idea?"_ He questioned teasingly, putting his lips onto hers again, pushing her into the pillow a little further. It was right now that she realized how long she had been waiting for this moment to come but she never realized it because she had never felt something like that before. The need of having someone close to you. Maybe this was why she could never hate him, even if she wanted too. Her breathing sped up and so did her heartbeat underneath his body before he stopped, making her protest weakly. _"Why'd you stop?"_ Sayuri asked breathless before noticing how weak her body and her voice were, laughing quietly. _"You're really asking? I don't want you to collapse underneath me."_ Obito smirked and let himself fall to her side.

_"Obito?"_ It sounded more weird the more times she said his name but considering that she saw him without his mask for the first time, she would get used to it very fast she hoped. As the Hatake girl hat caught his attention, he turned his head to her side, looking at her predictably. _"Huh?" – "Why is your one eye closed?"_ Obito sighed but wondered why she asked about his eye first. Normally he would have expected her to ask him about his damaged half of his body first._ "Let's say I lost it in an accident a few years ago. I will tell you about that another time, alright?"_

He turned his body in her direction again, pulling her into his arms again. She was in need of chakra again and if he would have anyone else's chakra within her, it would surely be his. _"Rest now, we will start training in a few days, once you have your strength back. This will be fun."_ Still smirking, he bowed down to her face a little bit, kissing her again softly, carefully, before letting her pass out and sleep once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII: resumption**

**(Obito's P.O.V.)**

_"You've got to do it like that.. No, wait. I'll help you, alright?"_ The young Uchiha smirked at Sayuri, at his girl – the taijutsu user who never really worked much with hand seals before and laughed a little at how clumsy she was when it came to things like that. _"Well, come here."_ He signalized her to sit on his lap so that she wouldn't be confused about left or right hand seals before he leaned his head a little bit against hers. His arms were laid around her stomach so that she would be able to see what he was doing with his hands while doing the same signs. _"Like this."_ Slowly moving his fingers forming the seals, he looked at her face fascinated. _"That's not possible to be done. How do you do them so fast?"_ Desperately she turned around so that she would be facing Obito, not moving her hands out of the miserably formed hand seal though. _"Wait. Let's see.."_ Carefully he changed the positions of some of her fingers so that it would look more like he showed it to her and laughed a little at the face she was making. _"I'm feeling like such a child right now."_

_"Everybody starts. I would probably look as awkward using taijutsu for the first time."_ Encouraging her was something he hadn't been doing for quite some time now because she turned out to be such a natural talent that she never needed much encouragement. _"So, now.. The last seal again."_ Sayuri took some time to switch seals but managed to do it faster this time. _"Ha, I'm getting better."_

_"You know what will happen if you perform them fast after another, right? Awakening your Byakugan might cost you much chakra so I will probably have to give some to you again."_ The silver haired woman nodded slowly. Up until now she said that she didn't see any difference between her old eyes and the new ones, except the almost white colour that made her skin look even more paler as it already was. Her black eyes had at least given some contrast to her whole appearance. Obito thought of the new almost white eyes to suit her so much better though. It looked harmonically, as if she would have been born with them. _"You look so much more innocent without those hard, dark eyes. Did I tell you before?"_

The girl looked up from her hands confusedly but laughed silently after facing him again._ "As innocent as a missing-nin can be."_ She seemed to handle her new existence much better and Obito didn't even know why. Before they kissed, before they came closer, it caused her so much pain that she would never be able to go home again. Maybe it was the fact that she now knew that she had somebody to stay at her side as long as she would be on the run? Deep in thought he suddenly felt a huge amount of energy coming from his dearest and looked up immediately. Opening his chakra flows he took one of her hands in his, holding her as she saw the world with her new eyes for the first time. _"This.. I can see.. Everything?_" She was staring in his direction but not at him. Almost like she was staring right through him. "What do you mean by everything, Sayuri?" Obito came a little closer to her, putting one hand around her waist. _"I can see that the chakra in your right body half if different from the charka in your left one. I can see that Zetsu is standing right behind the wall of this room listening to us and I can even see what is right behind me."_ The young man smirked satisfied. So it was true that the Byakugan allowed his user to have a 360° view on everything.

_"Listen. Your eyes are quite similar to mine with the main difference that yours are made for taijutsu users. Byakugan allows you to see everything and by everything I mean everything. You can look through objects, bodies.."_ He paused for just a second before placing one of her hands on his chest. _"But the main reason why I thought of it to be perfect for you is that you can see the chakra flows within your enemies bodies. See."_ Placing her hand on his body where he felt his source of chakra to be, his eye fixed her face, slightly smiling as she moved her hand slowly.

_"I can see it flowing from here.."_ Sayuri's hands traced his chakra down his chest._ "To every place in your body.. Your eye."_ She sounded so fascinated that it almost made him proud to explain all the things to her. It made him feel like she would need him and the feeling of being needed somehow made him happy. Obito didn't stop her from moving her hands further over his body like a child that saw something for the first time before she stopped on his right half of his face. The one where his sharingarn was, where she would be able to sense another type of chakra. "_It feels so different here. Your eye is powerful, isn't it?"_ Voice still quiet she came a little closer to him what made a weird but good feeling come up in his stomach. "_It's the reason that I'm able to dematerialize whenever I want to. Yours can't do that. Therefore I can't see as much as you do." – "This is all so.. creppy."_ He laughed a little at how she expressed it and slowly reached out to kiss her softly, tenderly. _"You will get used to it, I promise."_ He murmured between their lips as he realized that she hadn't been able to maintain Byakugan-mode after their lips had touched.

_"You distracted me."_ Sayuri protested being unserious and kissing him back. _"You know how much I love distracting you."_ Carefully he laid his second arm around her, picking her up and pinning her to the wall behind her carefully. She looked so gorgeous when she was looking at him like that. _"Obito, Zetsu's still listening."_ She chuckled while he was kissing her neck, her collarbone and fidgeting a little in his arms._ "Hm, too bad."_ Placing another kiss on her lips he let her stand on the ground again._ "Zetsu, how about you are the first test object for her using her new eyes?"_ Obito spoke up a bit, knowing that his friend would hear him. _"Nah, I think this is a good task for you. She would hesitate a little longer to kill you in case she will lose control."_ With every word Zetsu's voice became a little louder because he just went straight through the wall of the room they shared since Obito's and her mission together. _"You pervert, why are you listening to us?"_ Sayuri protested quietly while pressing herself a little bit against Obito. In response he put his arm around her again what caused Zetsu's white half to smirk at them and the black side to stay cold as always._ "So that's how it is, huh? Obito-san and Sayuri-chan. Well, who would have thought of that?"_ Surprise was all over his face before his black half switched in. _"Madara-sensei wants to talk to you two."_


	13. Chapter 13

**The reason why I rated it M: lemon. Don't like, don't read. I'm just warning you though. **

**XIII: confrontation**

Using her Byakugan became easier each time she tried it and after a couple of days she didn't even need the help of Obito anymore because she ran out of chakra that fast. Seemed like her amount of chakra increased with time and training as long as she wouldn't give up. So if she kept training, she would maybe be able to use it permanently one day.

_"Why do you think Obito insisted of speaking to Madara-sensei alone, Zetsu?"_ She stood in the middle of their training room within the huge cave, talking to herself because Sayuri knew that Zetsu was hiding somewhere. It was part of her training from now on to find him which wasn't easy because of him using his earth release to sometimes hide deep beneath her or behind some walls. Sometimes he even managed to fool her into thinking that there were two of him and she had to figure out which one was the right one. _"Found you!"_ Sayuri let her eyes switch to normal again before she took a run-up and punched a huge hole in the wall of the room just to find a confused looking Zetsu looking at her. _"Well, I guess you did. And no, we don't know."_ His white half had widened his eye and she laughed at him looking at her like that.

_"Don't give me that look, you're also to blame for me becoming that strong so I can do things like that."_ She twitched her shoulders and blinked at him a few times before he nodded approvingly._ "I'm just not used to it yet. We still remember you being that awkward little girl that crashed into us when you fulfilled your first task in touching Obito. And now look how easy it became for you to touch him."_ Her friend smirked and winked at her. _"Tsh, shut up."_ The Hatake girl crossed her arms in front of her chest and felt heat rising to her cheeks. Zetsu must have noticed too and laughed at her before the girl managed to punch him with all the strength she had regained already.

_"You do know that hurt right.."_ The split-coloured man looked at her from the ground where his body left another hole._ "Oh, uh.. I guess you're not the only one who's not used to my power yet. I'm sorry."_ She reached out for Zetsu to help him up as she heard a familiar voice entering the room._ "Look what we've got here." – "Obito!"_ She let go of Zetsu before he stood on his feet again, making him fall once again, groaning.

_"You've been beaten by a girl, Zetsu."_ He teased him, kissing Sayuri tenderly as she stood in front of him smiling happily.

_"I would say we let you two fight but since it's not that easy for her to touch you as it is with me, it wouldn't be fair."_ He attempted another try of getting up and managed to stay safe this time without any help._ "I wouldn't break her heart though, who knows what she's capable of then looking at what she did to me for just making her blush."_ The slightly offended friend of the two made his way out of the cave, probably getting himself ready for the mission he would have to go to tomorrow.

_"Time for you to train with her now, I'm out."_ He winked at the two of them one more time before disappearing and Sayuri checking if he really was gone. "Yup, gone." Instantly a bright smile was on her lips and she wrapped her arms around her Obito. _"So, what did Madara-sensei have to tell you that I was not allowed to hear?"_

They had entered the room of their Sensei together but as Madara started talking about some kind of plan which Sayuri didn't understand, Obito had insisted of her leaving the room and letting them talk alone. _"What's this plan all about?"_ Obito's expression switched to somehow worried which made Sayuri feel uncomfortable and letting go of him._ "Madara-sensei told you already that the three of us, with Zetsu I mean, had a goal to accomplish which would be an absolute state of piece based on a huge genjutsu. Last thing should be new to you."_ Obito couldn't handle not having her close to her, her bringing space between them so he laid his hand on her waist, pulling her close again.

_"He asked whether or not you were in on this one. I just wanted to ask you myself because you should know that there is no chance for me to get out of his plan. I owe him my loyalty because he saved my life."_ He paused hesitantly._ "You said you wouldn't leave me?"_ Dubiously he looked down on his girl that had cuddled her head to his chest, having her eyes closed. Sayuri sighed quietly but pressed herself against him a little more.

_"I said I wouldn't leave you and I mean it. I need you, I can't live without you and I still don't have any other place to go to. Or another place where I think it would be better than here with you."_ She murmured to his chest and realized how his body relaxed suddenly while he was listening to his words. _"You didn't really think I would leave you now, did you?"_ The young woman looked at him incredulously.

_"I don't know, you're full of surprises."_ He slowly picked her up, his hands caressing her well trained body pulling her up so that he was able to reach her lips, kissing them passionately._ "I can't believe how lucky I was to find you that day."_ He murmured quietly so that she was barely able to hear it and before she even realized, they were in the room they shared.

_"Shouldn't I be the one to be grateful? I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."_ Their eyes met and they both caught themselves smiling. Sayuri would have never imagined that Obito could be so gentle back then when he had slit her cheek but at this moment all she could think of was how loved his kisses and touches made her feel. She closed her eyes, fully enjoying the kisses on her neck, him nibbling and sucking at it, down to her collarbone where he bit her teasingly.

Wrapping her legs about him more tightly, she groaned quietly, glad that the walls of the cave were so thick and Zetsu's and Madara-senpai's rooms were far from theirs. _"Ahh, Obito."_ He smiled, turned on by the physical reactions his touches caused before reaching out for her lips again._ "Your noises make me go crazy but what about you kiss me, Miss Hatake?"_

As their soft lips touched, exchanging heat passionately, Sayuri felt Obito's tongue slightly touching her lower lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth and as she opened it, she felt his tongue fully exploring her not letting out a tiny bit of it. He was so dominating and Sayuri couldn't deny that she liked it. Her body already reacted heavily and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach going on a rampage and her sex tingling in heat. She had never felt anything like this before so she fully gave in to this moment and this man who carefully placed her on their bed at this very moment.

Carefully Obito released their lips so that he would be able to look in her white eyes._ "You're so beautiful."_ Pulling down the black hood she was always wearing, he released her silver hair and made it easier for him to look her in the eyes before letting his eye wander over the rest of her body. Her breasts were seen even if she wore a huge black hoodie and her petite outlines were emphasized by the muscles she got from their training together which didn't make her look less feminine though. It just suited her whole appearance perfectly.

He couldn't manage to let his lips off her for much longer so he continued kissing every inch of skin he could reach which made her heart beat so much faster. She squirmed beneath his body, his touch, pressing her womanhood against his waist as he left a love deeply red love mark on her neck. The only "harm" he would ever let anyone do to her again as he swore himself. He slowly let one of his hands slip under her shirt, feeling the warm skin of her flat belly and looking up to her, asking for permission again. Unexpectedly Sayuri took advantage of him being distracted and turned him on his back so she would sit on his waist._ "Got you, baby."_

The woman smirked at him in surprise as she felt something hard and big down there, pressed against her sex. She looked up bowing over her lover again but not reducing the pressure she had on his waist. Instead of reacting to Obito's somehow embarrassed look after she had noticed his erection by pretending she hadn't felt it, she decided to slowly dry fuck him by rubbing her slit slowly and passionately over his hard cock. Sayuri may be a virgin but it didn't take her long to find out which of her movements brought pleasure to both, him and her.

Trembling under the feeling of her own movements she slowly reached out for her zipper, pulling it down so that Obito would be able to see her bra once she let go off his lips and made him open his eye groaning loudly in need for her body. _"I-I've waited so long for this moment to come."_ He pressed his waist against hers once more, a lot stronger than she had done it before and made her cry out his name. _"Ah, yes, Obito."_

She could see him clearly be uncomfortable with her being on top of him which was why she let him make them switch places again. This and the fact that her mind got dazed by the feeling of his perfect body so close to hers. The young men threw the hoodie in the corner of the room once he had freed her arms from it and unclasped her bra next, making her well formed breasts bounce free.

Her pants and black panties followed afterwards so that she was completely naked beneath him, defenceless. His head lowered, his eye let go of her face, her lips and focused on admiring her naked body. She looked even more perfect and hot without her clothes on than he had expected.

_"You indeed are full of surprises.."_ He repeated his words from earlier before he started kissing one of her breasts, caressing the other one with his hand and twisting his tongue around her hardened nipple. Sayuri kept squirming beneath him, groaning and burying one of her hands in the pillow right beside her head. _"Uhh, please.."_ She begged him quietly, pressing her vagina against his cock again to signalize him that he wanted him so badly, so desperately. She wanted him in her now, every single piece of him. Her demand for him was endlessly desperate and full of lust.

Smirking, Obito let go of her breasts, leaving another love mark on one before opening his pants that definitely felt too tight in the mean time. _"You're so hot when you're horny, my love."_ The only response he got was another groan when his erection touched that warm sex of her for the first time. _"You're already so wet.."_ He observed satisfied now rubbing his dick over her clit carefully and almost painfully slowly.

Greedy, Sayuri managed to get hold of his shirt and pulled it over his head so that she would be able to see his whole body including that huge erection of him. Holy, how should all of this fit into her? Before she could even finish her thought, Obito laughed seductively noticing the glance she had risked on his cock._ "I will be gentle, I promise. At first at least."_

Sayuri's worries got taken away by his hot sound of voice and his muscular bare chest above her. _"Beg for me, baby. Show me that you want me."_ His cock was already slightly wet from rubbing it over her slit while his fingers had continued to caress all parts of her body, now stimulating her clit and slowly entering her every once in a while making her fully ready for what was about to come.

_"Ahh, please, I – I can't take this, ahh."_ Sayuri's body squirmed so hard against his that he had to slightly pin her down to the bed a little more so that he would be able to place himself down there. Presumably she was a virgin plus she had powers she couldn't handle yet so it was a little amount of fear from her reaction when he would take her innocence under pain that made him get hold of her hands before he whispered to her huskily. _"You can to better than that.."_

_"Please, uhhh.. Obito, f-fuck me! N-Now!"_ He smirked at the sight of her begging him to fuck her before he ended her loud groaning and panting by pressing his lips onto hers._ "As much as I love you.. This might hurt."_ Obito murmured between their lips before quickly slamming his hard cock into her, filling her completely. Sayuri cried out in pain loudly before Obito could feel her trying to release her hands. He managed to keep her pinned down with a lot of strength before he could feel her body relaxing bit by bit.

The pain Sayuri felt was incredibly unpleasant but the longer her lover rested inside her, stretched her a little further, the more pleasure rose up inside her. The girl panted under the weight and size of her dearest before she pressed out a quiet. "M-Move.." Her eyes were closed and Obito was busy with trying to make the pain go away or at least distract her with kissing all parts of her body before he slowly started rocking their hips thrusting his length all the way up her stunning tightness. "_Ahh, you're so incredibly tight.. You make me go crazy."_

His voice made her forget about the pain and calmed her down as it had done since she could think and so the pain faded making her only feel pleasure as Obito was thrusting inside her.

_"Yes, faster.. UH!"_ She cried out his name once more, wrapping her legs around his waist making it able for Obito to slide in even deeper which made her scream loudly. Tension built up inside of her as she felt him filling her until there was no space for more, keep pulling out and entering again. She kept becoming tighter and tighter which Obito noticed and took advantage of by thrusting even harder and faster into her. Sayuri's breasts bounced up and down because of his rough movements inside of her but she obviously seemed to like him fucking her like that._ "You like that?"_ He teased her, slamming into her once more, hardly._ "Ah, I-I'm cuming!" – "Yes, cum for me, Sayuri."_

She tensed up one more time, became so tight that he almost pulled him over the edge inside of her but he managed to pull out and spread his seed all over hear breasts. During her orgasm she twined beneath him, trying to push him away and pull him closer at the same time while screaming out his same so loud that probably even people outside of the cave would have heard it. He made her ride out her orgasm by flicking his tongue over her clit and fingering her at the same time before sitting up in their bed a little, pulling her closer when she laid down with her head next to his cock. _"This was.. perfect.."_ The weak voice of the girl made Obito smile exhaustedly. The last thing he could hear before falling asleep half sitting was a quiet _"I love you too, by the way."_ of his breathless little lover that seemed to be already half asleep too.

**Still haven't got any reviews and I'm starting to think my story sucks so hard that nobody even bothers to read it, lol. Hope the few people that still seem to read it like it though. **


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

It's been long since Obito slept for the last time, mostly because he didn't need it but after yesterday night's activities he got overwhelmed by tiredness. It only took him four or five hours to wake up again though, feeling as awake as he hadn't felt for years. He stretched himself extensively before realizing that his girl still laid on his lap sleeping peacefully, looking perfectly gorgeous as always.

_'What did I do to deserve this..'_ Lost in thought he ran his fingers over her naked body that he had covered in blankets before he had fallen asleep and admired her beauty. Lightly and barely noticeable he stroked a strand of hair behind her ear making it possible for him to have a better view of her face while he caressed her cheek, making his way down to her collarbone, her shoulder and ending striping softly over her breasts.

Her chest went up and down and with his sharingarn he could see her circulation speed up as he touched her like that. _"Obito.."_ Oh, she seemed to be dreaming and the fact that she was dreaming about him made him laugh silently_. 'That's a good sign, isn't it?'_ The young man definitely didn't want to wake her up which was why he sneaked out of bed carefully, placing a pillow under her head and getting dressed fast. One last kiss planted on the lips of Sayuri and he quietly left their room just to walk into a loudly screaming Zetsu.

_"Yo, Obito! How was training last night?"_ The white side of his friend smirked at him and Obito narrowed his eye a bit before twitching his shoulders. _"What about I'll show you what I've learned?"_ The man murmured darkly before pinning Zetsu to the ground within less than a second. "_That's.. impressive.. Maybe I should ask Sayuri-chan about extra lessons too."_ Teasing as always. Obito rolled his eyes at him staying serious. _"I doubt you will do that if you want to continue living, my friend."_

The Uchiha got off him slowly._ "Just joking. You know him."_ His black side switched in and Obito couldn't help himself but grin a little bit at the two of them. Somehow he learned to tread them as two different persons all the years he had been here but since the black side was quiet most of the time, it was the white side he was referring to as "Zetsu". The other one represented Madara's will and didn't exist as long as the white one yet.

_"It's just that you two were so.. loud."_ Another thing he hated about the black side, he was so freaking honest and he couldn't keep anything for himself. _"Did you hurt her or something?"_ Obito rolled his eyes again, obviously annoyed. _"Great, you made him angry."_ Zetsu switched in before the raven haired man answered._ "Pain and pleasure, such a fine line."_ The last thing he heard before making his way into Madara-sensei's office was Zetsu laughing at Obito's words and his black side shouting at him to shut up. Those two were indeed confusing personalities combined together in one but somehow he liked them.

_"May I come in, Sensei?"_ After knocking at the old Uchiha's door and getting the permission to enter, he just walked right through the wall, kneeling in front of the man who saved him all this years ago._ "I heard last night was successful?"_ Oh no, even him. Why did they have to embarrass him like that? Keeping his face straight, not showing any emotion or embarrassment, he nodded slowly._ "She's in. I didn't tell her about me yet though."_

Madara raised one eyebrow, grinning at his student._ "You mean little bastard. Sayuri won't be happy about that, I'm sure."_ Laughing darkly he turned his back on Obito as he did most of the time when speaking.

_"I guess we fully have her on our side now, thanks to you. You seem to mean much to her and we can make good use of that. She will be helping you on your missions with capturing the jinchuuriki. Introduce them to the other Akatsuki members."_ He ordered, Obito biting his lip.

_"The other members? Is that necessary?" – "Do you doubt me?"_ The head of the older Uchiha turned around, his eyes looking at him suddenly before Obito lowered his head._ "No. I'm sorry, Madara-sensei."_ As grateful he was for him saving his life, he never really liked Madara nor trusted him. He knew he was only using him for the time when he wasn't strong enough to deal with his business on his own. Times would chance and he probably wouldn't be needing him forever that's why he hoped for freedom once they accomplished the infinite tsukuyomi. Now that he had Sayuri, he even had one more reason to require his freedom. Chances were not good though.

_"Leave now and do as you're told." – "Yes. Thank you, Sensei."_ He lowered his head once more in respect before leaving through the door where he could immediately hear a familiar voice screaming.

_"Stop teasing me, Zetsu! You jealous or what?" – "I'm sorry, Sayuri-chan. Obito and me had the same talk before." – "He's not sorry though. I can feel it. We're close, you know?"_ Black Zetsu spoke before white Zetsu gave him a mean look.

_"Can't you lie just one single time, you black idiot?" – "Are we being racist today?"_ Sayuri cocked her head to one side as she watched the two of them arguing. She would never get used to that funny conversations.

_"Mind if I save you from the schizophrenic idiot?"_ Obito entered straight through another wall, smiling at the two – or three – of them as Sayuri's cheeks heated and she blushed._ "Look at that!"_ Zetsu pointed at her, laughing quietly before Obito gave him a light hit on his backside of the head. _"Idiot."_ Seemed like today was Obito rolling his eyes-day.

_"Leave me and Sayuri alone, please. We've got something to talk about."_ The young Uchiha signalized Zetsu to leave and made his lover check whether he was really gone or not.

_"Good practice, huh? Keeping an eye on that stalker, I mean."_ He started the conversation carefree, wrapping his arms around the girl that looked so small compared to him._ "Oh, and good morning, beautiful. It was hard for me to leave the bed this morning with that view.."_ His eye wandered down her body as she kept blushing more and more. _"So why did you leave it then?"_ Sayuri smiled at Obito reaching out to plant a kiss on his lips.

_"I didn't have a choice, order from Madara-sensei. Otherwise I would have stayed with you. How are you feeling, by the way? Does it hurt?"_ He bowed down to her a bit, kissing her cheek gently while looking at her worriedly. _"Maybe I'm a little sore.. But that's not because I was.. well, a virgin."_ She obviously felt uncomfortable talking about it which made Obito smirk.

_"I'm sorry. You felt so good though.."_ He didn't take his hands off her and the red colour started fading as their lips touched again.

_"Hey, look.. I've got to introduce you to some other.. I may call them team members but that's not what they are. They're criminals helping Madara-sensei, Zetsu and me fulfilling our plan. It's an order and if I had a choice, I wouldn't let them see you but.. Madara-sensei thought it would be a good idea to make them known to you since they maybe will be accompany us on our future missions. Some of them at least."_ Sayuri looked at her loved one confusedly. _'So there were others? They must be really dangerous if Obito didn't introduce them to her earlier.'_

_"Some of them won't be as nice to you as Zetsu is and also.. They will still call me Tobi and they don't know about Madara-sensei to exist. There's one exception, a guy named Pein will think of me to be Uchiha Madara but I don't plan on spending much time with you where they are."_ He didn't feel save making them know that Sayuri existed_. "Last thing.. I will have to act differently around them, weirdly but please just stay by my side. I will introduce you as my girlfriend. I hope this will make them hold back a little.."_ Obito felt uneasy with himself considering what danger he would bring her in. He pulled her close to him once again, kissing her forehead before whispering to her once more. _"I'm sorry that I've dragged you into this. I love you."_


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

Sayuri had a weird feeling in her stomach when they stood together before the entrance of another cave. Behind this gigantic rock were she didn't know how many S-rank criminals waiting for "Tobi" to introduce her to them as another member of their organization. Obito had given her a black cloak with red clouds on it which she didn't like so much because she would rather be hiding under the black huge hood of her usual clothing._ "No worries.."_ The masked man kept whispering to her because he had already realized how nervous and maybe afraid she was of what's coming.

She didn't know how long they had been travelling but it seemed to be quite a distance to their usual "home" so the young Hatake girl wondered how long they were supposed to stay here until they were able to go to Madara-sensei again. It wasn't that she liked him in particular, it was just that she felt safe when she knew him and Obito were near.

_"What if they won't like me?"_ Her voice was quiet, almost breaking and she squeezed Obito's hand a little harder.

_"Then they will probably hurt you but I don't see why they wouldn't like you. Plus, if anyone does you harm, the unofficial leader will punish them for me since I have to keep my masquerade. Please, don't worry. Some of them are funny."_ He tried to cheer her up a bit which didn't seem to work very well because he was being honest with her when he told her that some of them might attempt to hurt or even kill her if they wouldn't like her. If he lied, maybe she wouldn't be as careful with them and he knew she had a reason to be.

_"Pein, wasn't it? He leads them for you?"_ She asked quietly and Obito nodded at her before letting go of her hand. _"Help me, please. Hand seals for dragon, monkey, ox and rat. Come on, try if you can do them fast enough."_ Even standing in front of the Akatsuki's cave Obito was still teaching her things and this fact made her smile while she practiced the seals a few times. _"Alright, got it."_

He pitched in and as the rock attempted to move a little upwards so that they could enter the cave together he could see Sayuri's body tense with the Sharingarn. He just took a short glance at her and sighed to himself because of regretting to ever bring her here. This wasn't the right place for her and he had to admit that it would be a great task to protect her and pretend to be that childish idiot Tobi at the same time.

_"Oi, you're back, un!"_ Sayuri turned around just to see a blonde guy waving at Obito and felt herself sinking deeper into the collar of her cloak as if she could become invisible. _"Was your mission.. Well, wait, what? She's female, wears an Akatsuki cloak and it's not Konan, un?"_ He seemed to realize Sayuri was standing there a little late but now she could feel his eyes wandering over her, analyzing her.

Obito's voice suddenly pitched high and her eyes widened a bit looking at him but in a way the other guy wouldn't realize that she was obviously confused. _"DEIDARA-SENPAI!"_ The blonde winced and made a few steps backwards. He almost forgot how annoying Tobi's voice and personality was.

_"Let Tobi introduce his new girlfriend to you! It's Hatake Sayuri of the Leaf. She played with Tobi on that mission, why doesn't Deidara-senpai play with Tobi on missions too?"_ This voice was so unlike Obito and it didn't suit his personality at all like Sayuri thought and frowned as the blonde did another step into the direction of her. _"Girlfriend, huh?"_

_"What did I hear, GIRLfriend?"_ A man with a shark-like appearance came out of the dark, followed by a raven haired man with red eyes. 'No way. Uchiha Itachi..' The silverhead thought to herself when both their eyes met. She didn't dare to hold eye contact so she just looked down or at Obito who ran around like he had nothing to do with his energy, screaming and hugging people.

They all seemed to be annoyed of him but nobody said anything because they seemed to be used of it by now. Obviously they knew "Tobi" for a while now._ "Hatake, huh? As in Hatake Kakashi?"_ Looking up again, Sayuri realized that some other people had appeared out of nowhere. She didn't even hear them but now that she thought about it; their lives depended on not being heard.

The words of the other Uchiha surprised her and she narrowed her eyes a bit. _"He's my brother."_

_"I see."_ He murmured without any emotion in his voice and stepped forward, obviously looking at her eyes._ "How interesting."_ He didn't even bother to introduce himself to her as if he automatically assumed her to know who he was. Of course, the murderer of the whole Uchiha clan was known within the village of Konoha.

_"You know we've always thought of Tobi to be gay."_ The blue man said after introducing himself as "Kisame" and partner of Itachi. It seemed like that was the way it was working here. Everyone had a partner and so did Tobi. Tobi and Deidara, the blonde guy who talked a little weird. Kisame and Itachi, the murderer of the Uchiha-clan. Kakuzu and Hidan who both didn't show much interest in her. Konan and Pein, who had just welcomed her and left right after that and last but not least Zetsu. Very unusual to see him in this cloak though.

_"Tobi's not gay, you meanie! Sayuri-chan, tell them!"_ Referring to him as Obito when he talked like that really would be hard so she wasn't afraid that she would say something stupid. She simply decided to play along as Tobi hugged her enthusiastically and smiled lightly at the feeling of his chakra touching her body._ "N-No, I'm afraid he's not."_ She laughed silently which seemed to make Obito smile under his orange mask too.

_"DEIDARA-SENPAI!"_ He shouted out again and caused the blonde to wince again. _"STOP YELLING AT ME YOU IDIOT, I STAND RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!"_ You could see Deidara clench one fist and aiming at Tobi. Sayuri wondered whether or not at least the fighting style of Tobi and Obito where the same? Or if he had two different sides to that too. Because if they knew it would be pretty stupid of Deidara to aim for a punch.

_"Leader-sama ordered Tobi and Zetsu to switch teams so that Tobi is Sayuri's partner now, Deidara-senpai. But Tobi can hug you when we're here in base so don't you worry!"_ Tobi's voice was so full of childish naivety and serious Obito as she knew him was nowhere to be found. It almost scared her how good he was playing the role of the stupid idiot everybody was making fun of.

_"Oh, good luck with him, un."_ It didn't seem to bother Deidara though that she was "stealing" his partner away. Obviously he was even a little bit relieved. The other ones left, only Zetsu, Obito and Deidara stayed with her._ "I don't know how you two met and I don't understand how you can handle him but this guy.."_ He pointed at him with his finger._ "Kinda has his own head."_

_"Aw, Deidara-senpai is complimenting Tobi!"_ Obviously Deidara's palm twitched again but somehow even if he seemed to be the most impulsive and loudest of the Akatsuki, he was the most likeable as far as she could tell. He was maybe three or four years older than her, younger than Obito but he couldn't know since she assumed him to have never seen his face before.

The two of them argued a little further as Deidara tried to explain Tobi's negative sides to Sayuri, Zetsu pitched in but she didn't really listen to what they had to say because she was too distracted by the way her lover was acting. Still scaring at one level but fascinating at another.

There he stood, the incredibly serious, mysterious and sexy man she had just gotten to know better a few weeks ago who looked as hot as nobody she had never seen before acting like a total dork in a weird looking orange mask that only showed one of his eyes. She laughed silently before she realized Deidara had been talking to her the whole time.

_"Hey, you even listening, un?"_

_"Huh? Oh, sorry, Deidara-sama. What did you say?"_ He grinned at her calling him that.

_"Now I realize how you can handle him, un. You seem to be good at ignoring talking people. I was just asking about your age and reason why you're here but Tobi decided to tell me instead."_ The blonde twitched with his shoulders._ "Well, I will leave the two of you alone then. The weirdo will show you around, un. See you."_ Winking at the three of them he disappeared behind a corner and Obito took her hand, still shouting with his high pitched voice until they reached the room he was referring to as "theirs".

He closed the door behind them and let himself fall to their bed with a loud sigh. Was he back to his usual self how she knew him or did he even have to act like that when the two of them were alone? There were so many dangerous shinobi in here; someone would have noticed that Tobi was just acting by now if he let down his guard this easily. Silently he reached out for her with one of his hands, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her closer slowly. Obito felt her confused look on him and took of his mask with the hand which was still free and not busy with holding his little lover.

_"The only one who could hear us is Zetsu with his high sensor skills. Pein made sure this room was safe."_ He murmured to her quietly and noticed how her body relaxed instantly as she heard his normal voice again.

_"So, you don't seem to like Tobi as much as me, do you?"_ Smirking at her he pulled her into a tight embrace, covering her neck in kisses as she nodded slowly. _"You're safe now, you can speak. I don't like when you're not speaking to me. It reminds me of that day back then.."_ He took a look at her face, caressing that scar beneath her eye tenderly. _"You didn't speak to me then neither.."_

Sayuri shook off the thought of that day instantly and smiled weakly at Obito._ "I'm talking. It's just.. I've heard about Itachi and.. I don't think I want to know what the others did to end up here. It just doesn't make me feel good that you would have been alone in here if you hadn't found me that day, you know? You don't belong here."_ Obito carefully pulled her on the bed and bowed over her a little bit, barely touching her but still being as close as possible.

_"There are always two sides to one coin. Itachi is a guy who won't get involved with you very much. He has his own business to deal with. Kakuzu and Hidan are both pretty.. dangerous and I preferably won't interfere with them. Hidan's immortal, you know? Deidara just lost his original partner, Sasori but in general he's just an over impulsive guy with some weird habits. Not pretty dangerous, maybe I will let you train with him sometimes. Kisame is not a big deal either and I can't think of him to have anything against you. Konan is a normal woman, nice and just here to take care of Pein. That's where the circle ends because Pein thinks of me to be Madara so he as sure as hell won't do anything to upset me. You'll be just fine, my dear. I promise."_

She hadn't counted how often he had said this within the last 24 hours but it always seemed to calm her down. He realized that already and that was probably because he kept saying it. So Hidan and Kankuzu should be the ones she was to avoid? Didn't seem hard since they didn't show any interest in her so far and as long as she wouldn't upset them, they would probably leave her alone.

_"I forgot something before we left.."_ He carefully took off Sayuri's forehead protector with the sign of Konoha in it and laid it on the table besides their desk before taking a sharp stone and crossing it out. As part of being an Akatsuki member she would be S-rank missing automatically but if he was able to protect her from the members themselves, he would be able to protect her from average villagers too. Sayuri watched him do his work silently.

She had been aware of how her life would continue from the day she retrieved her Byakugan but now that she saw the crossed out sign on her forehead protector, she was fully aware of what she had done. She made herself a target of highest priority that would be hunted from her village for the rest of her life.

As Obito bound it around her head again, he realized that there was a silent tear of sadness in her stunning white eyes. He tenderly wiped it away and pulled her into another tight embrace before he heard a quiet _"Please.. Just don't you leave me too.."_ whispered into his ear.


	16. Chapter 16

_First of all, thank you to Akasuna-No-Tenshi for reviewing! (The first review I got, yey!) I was so excited by hearing something positive of one of my readers that it made my whole day better! Whatsoever, thanks so much and here's an update. (I don't even know where this story is going, I just think of it while I write it. I'm sorry if there are any confusions about anything.)_

**XVI**

As she woke up the next morning and looked beside her the first thing she saw was a red sharingarn staring at her and Obito having a light smile on his lips. Somehow she fell asleep between crying her heart out and suppressing the knowledge that she will never be able to go home again. She had known it from the day she received her Byakugan but indeed it didn't cross her mind that often until yesterday when her lover crossed out the sign of Konoha that had always belonged to her since she could remember.

Did her brother think of her as a traitor now? Did the village fear her, maybe even look for her to kill her? Thoughts that had kept her head busy for almost the whole night so Obito had been relieved when she had finally fell asleep in his arms. Most of the time he hadn't said anything, mostly because anything he could say would make her cry even more because she had been right about not being able to go back to the village. There was simply no way out of her situation but face the truth and go straight through this hell of a life.

At least he hoped he could make her destiny a little easier for her by being there for her. That's what he owed her. Not to mention that he had actually grown attached to her at a level that he really shouldn't considering which clan she belonged to. 'I can't even be mad at her anymore..' He had noticed while watching the little silverhead sleeping the whole night.

When did the feelings for her start? When did it turn form using her for his revenge into protecting her because he couldn't really remember? All he wanted was for them to make the infinite tsukuyomi come true so that he could live a happy life until forever together with this girl watching him right now.

_"Why do you look at me like I'm some kind of alien?"_ She whispered voice quiet and still sleepy.

_"Nah, it's nothing. You look as perfect as ever."_ He declared evenly before giving her a short kiss on her nose._ "What was that about me and Deidara again?"_ He smirked at her provocatively and winked after that. She had been talking in her sleep again, something very fascinating for Obito to observe and listen to. At least some entertainment adding to only watching how beautiful she was.

_"Oh no, you didn't.. Why did you – "_

_"I've got to do something while you're sleeping. Seems like I've – or Tobi has – won the fight though. You seemed nervous about that."_ Obito laughed amusedly and planted a kiss on her soft seductive lips and sighing quietly._ "Don't you worry. If there ever was a fight within Akatsuki, I would be able to beat all of them. I just don't want them to know."_ He twitched his shoulders and realized how she was pressing against him.

Her dream might have frightened her more than she wanted to admit because here they were, somehow undercover without Madara-sensei anywhere near them to take care of them. If she ever got separated from Obito, would she be able to stay alive or would the other ones just take her down?

_"You do realize what you're doing there, right?"_ Obito murmured into her ear while realizing how she pressed herself against him more demanding and intensively like she never wanted to let him go again. _"I-I need you."_ He saw her eyes wandering down his body requiring him to hold her even closer and tighter within his strong and protective arms.

'Here,' he had sworn himself 'she would be safe until the day she either decided to not be with him anymore or the day he died.' Carefully he laid one arm around her waist, pulling it up to meet his which caused a quiet groan climbing out of the Hatake girl's throat before she pushed her sex against his even harder on her own, without his hands guiding him to. She needed him close to her right now, feeling that he was still there and that he still would be the day after tomorrow and the following years. If it was hers to decide, she would never let him go again. There wasn't anybody nearly as good for her as Obito was and if he ever decided to leave her alone, she would probably lose everything left inside her that wanted to continue living. Even if she was only young sixteen years old, she knew that this was the man she wanted to spend her life with, no matter what.

Sayuri got ripped out of her thoughts as something farm and slightly wet touched the inside of her thigh and made her scream in surprise. _"When did you.. When did I..?"_ Confusion all over her face as she saw Obito smirking between her legs, slowly kissing them and wandering upwards until she realized what he was doing and instinctively closed her legs again.

As she saw his face, how he was slightly pouting and carefully tried to open her legs again, he crossed her arms before her chest, looking at him blushing.

_"You're not hiding from me, are you?"_ His breath against her skin made her shiver and she shook her head slowly. _"Then what is it?"_ Obito asked carefully, not wanting to push her anything she didn't want to. His one hand was between her thighs again already and she didn't resist so he simply guessed it was about her being ashamed of anything which he couldn't understand.

_"Just relax, Sayuri.. You don't have any reason to be ashamed of anything. And if you continue thinking like that I will either genjutsu you into thinking otherwise, train until there's only muscles on your body left or fuck you until you don't even care about how you're looking anymore."_ He spoke slowly so that she was able to understand and as he heard a _"Mh-mh."_ And saw her head shaking again, he made his way up to her face.

_"So since option two is out at the moment, how about we try one and three?"_ His voice was as seductive as always and Sayuri couldn't help herself but frown even more with every single word he spoke. When she first saw Obito years ago she would have never thought about getting so close to him. Neither had she thought of him as such an attractive, hot young man. Little did she know.

She sighed when their lips met and closed her eyes automatically which would make it also impossible for him to put her into a genjutsu like he threatened he would. Why didn't he understand that it was embarrassing her somehow if he got close to her sex at this rate? It was just that she didn't think of that to be attractive for him, at least she couldn't imagine and that was why she kept her legs shut.

_"I see, you didn't want it any different."_ Twitching his shoulders again, Obito deepened the kiss and Sayuri more than welcomed his tongue into her mouth, fighting for dominance and achieving it without any difficulties. His grip on her waist tightened while the other one was placed beside her head, holding himself in place and lot letting the weight of him somehow rest on her.

His position was exactly right for him to feel how her chest was going up and down a little faster with every second their lips touched and as he let Sayuri's tongue explore his mouth afterwards, he felt how she was tensing beneath him. She craved him and he could see and feel it with all of his body. So could she if she would have been able to use her Byakugan at a point like this which he honestly doubted. Her chakra was circulating wildly and he couldn't imagine her being able to make it focus into her eyes.

Sliding one of his hands down to her panties, he carefully took them off and threw them beside the bed while moving his lips from hers to her neck, sucking and nibbling on it down his way to her collarbone. He would catch her the moment she would let her guard down.

Sayuri brought her hips closer and closer to his and as she could feel something hard down his pants, she dared reaching out to his sex with her hand. Obito smirked but didn't look at her afraid of that she might understand it wrong and decide to not touch him instead. In that way, she was really acting like a virgin not like this was anything bad to him.

He could teach her the things he liked knowing that there wasn't and as long as she wanted wouldn't be another man to come close to her like that and this fact satisfied him. He groaned quietly as she put some pressure on his shaft, being carefully and hesitant with this kind of unknown territory. The way she touched him was kind of cute but as soon as he looked down on her body squirming beneath his he couldn't even think of her as anything but hot anymore.

_"You can touch it harder if you like,"_ he dared to look at her, their eyes met and he started the genjutsu he had planned so that she wouldn't notice. He would make her notice if he needed to but right now he was distracted by her letting go where she had previously touched him surprised by his glance. _"Play with it, slightly squeeze it or simply do **that**.."_ He placed his hand on top of hers and guided her down to his shaft again, putting more pressure on it as she had done before and slowly moved her hand up and down. As she had adjusted to both, pace and pressure, he decided to let her do it on her own and placed his second hand besides her head too.

_"That's right, just like that.."_ He murmured darkly in her ear as he could feel his arousal grow and grow under the tender touches of his girl. Sayuri felt him pulsing under her hand and she had to admit that she kind of liked having him in her hand like this. Literally. With one fast move she had removed the last sheet of clothing from his pulsing sex so that she would be able to feel his heat in her hands properly. She caught herself staring fascinated for one second which Obito noticed amused because her reaction somehow reminded her of a little innocent child who had no idea what she was just doing with him. Sayuri continued to move her hand with proper pace, heard Obito groaning right next to her ear in approval until she noticed that her sex kept tingling more and more, the louder he groaned and the more of his body she could feel against hers.

Obito took his shirt off with one fast movement, not making her let go of his shaft which made her sigh quietly reaching out to touch his muscles with her free hand. Suddenly she noticed something weird, how her sight became worse within a few seconds until everything was black and all she could feel was her womanhood getting wetter and her craving for her lover.

_"Obito.. What.."_ She attempted to protest before she could feel one finger on her lips hushing her.

_"I warned you. It's your turn now, baby."_ Sayuri breathed in sharply knowing what would come next but she was unable to move as if someone had tied her to the ends of the bed, legs spread only that it didn't hurt and he was obviously still able to move her.

She was helpless to him in any kind of way because he had never told her how to get out of a genjutsu. He didn't even use one on her since the night she had become a missing-nin which she had been glad for. "_Just scream if you want me to stop and if I believe you to truly want it – which I will see – I will stop and release you. But for now just relax, I won't be doing anything painful."_

She felt a slight touch on her clit, probably his fingertip, for a really short amount of time before he attempted to continue where he had started before she stopped him earlier. As he had kissed all his way up to her sex, his tongue carefully found her slit, her clit and circulated around it, not really touching it.

Sayuri frowned, squirmed and pushed her waist closer to him. _"Oh, I love teasing you so much."_ He whispered against her wet slit before sticking his tongue into her as hard as he could. She tasted sweet and a little salty, just like he had expected and everything about her just made him want her more. With every breath she took and with every movement he made with his tongue, stimulating her, her way of breathing sped up until he expected her to be close to the edge because of her loud groans and her muscles tensing.

_"Ahh, Obito.. Wait, I.."_ He didn't wait. He just wanted this beautiful woman beneath him to come for him so badly that he didn't even listen to what she had to say. Instead he enjoyed how she desultorily tried to pull away from him until she wasn't even able to focus on that anymore. She ended up screaming his lame, her toes curling and her muscles tensing so hard that she had the feeling this orgasm would rip her apart. "_Oh, holy shit.."_ She pressed into the mattress even further, only feeling how Obito's hands held on to her waist during the whole orgasm. He hadn't stopped; instead he had continued licking her so that she would be able to fully enjoy her orgasm.

_"Wait what?"_ She heard her lover say once he had planted a kiss on her slit before removing his face from between her legs. He was smirking but Sayuri wasn't able to see. Instead she was still in the dark unable to move and he was still bowing above her.

_"I-I just.. I wanted to c-come with you?"_ She managed to bring out out of breath before she heard a little laughter near her ear. _"You don't really think I'm done already, do you?"_

The next moment she was able to feel his mouth on hers and – oh he made her taste herself which aroused her even more. She didn't even know why but Obito would probably be able to do everything he wanted with her and she would still be totally fine with it. This man just made everything on this planet hotter as it was.

Suddenly she felt something hard thrust into her and compared to the first time a few days ago, it didn't hurt a tiny bit. There was only pleasure left as Obito had taken the pain of her virginity away.

_"Ahhh.."_ They both groaned at the same time which made Sayuri smirk a little.

_"Tell me how you want me to fuck you. Guide me with words for you're helpless to me."_ He was inside her, filling her completely and she had been as ready for him as she had never felt before for anything.

_"Please.. Move, I-I can't –"_ Oh, he knew that she couldn't move and he kind of had to admit that he liked it. Having such force over her so that she had to trust him with her whole life for they both were educated master assassins. _"Tell me how. I don't know."_ Teasing as always, how their relationship had started once they trained together after the incident with the scar beneath her eye.

_"Please, just do it!"_

_"I don't know how as long as you scream it to me. Command me to fuck you and how."_

_"I-I.."_ She kept stuttering for a second before Obito slammed into her once more, enjoying how tight she was with a groan. He would tease her as long as it would be necessary for her to take over at least a little control.

_"Just turn me around and fuck me already. Hard, fast, make me forget my name and how to walk, for god's sake!"_ It exploded out of Sayuri hesitantly before Obito's eyes widened.

_"Well, you see how easy it is."_ He was surprised by her commanding him to take her from behind but he didn't contradict. After he had turned her around and enjoyed the view of her exposed behind, he started thrusting into her at a high pace. She already came so it wouldn't hurt her if he started that fast and god – his need for her had grown so increadibly high that he could barely control himself while rocking their hips together.

His pace grew faster and faster and so did Sayuri's breathing. One of his hands was buried in her hair, slightly pulling on it while the other one pushed and pulled her hips. She was still unable to move but the incapability of moving seemed to turn her on as much as it did to Obito.

Her groans grew louder._ "Ahh, Obito, release me!"_ Sayuri commanded him but it took him another few hard and deep thrusts hitting her hot spot before he actually did release her. She could move again now but her sight would still be gone for as long as Obito wanted.

Her screaming his name would be something he would probably never take for granted and so it dragged him as close to the edge as it could possibly get when she cried out for him loudly during her second orgasm. Beyond expectation, Sayuri wasn't paralyzed by her orgasm which was why she was able to twist fast, activate her Byakugan within a heartbeat, push him onto the bed beside her and catch his semen on her tongue, while moving her hand up and down his shaft as he had shown it to her.

_"You never seem to fail me, baby.. Always good for a surprise."_ He said smirking and laughing a little before he kissed her one more time. This time it was him he could taste and he had to say he didn't even make her competition.

_"I had a good teacher,"_ She whispered lying on top of him in his arms. _"I would have never started training with him if I hadn't at least surprised him once."_ Smirking down on him he planted another kiss on his smiling lips. _"Don't you think we should get up? Wasn't there a meeting with Pein-sama today which we should attempt?"_

Obito nodded slowly caressing her naked body once more before letting go of her._ "We're late but that's not a problem. Nobody expects the idiot to be punctual, another advantage."_ He reached her some of her clothes, helped her get dressed because she was still breathing hardly and got fully dressed afterwards. Zipping her cloak he sorted her hair in the right place and smiled at her another time._ "Ready to play your role again? Maybe idiot Tobi is a little socially awkward today and touches you in inappropriate places."_ He twitched his shoulders for the third time today and pulled down his mask so everything that was left of his face would be his sharingarn.

_"Don't you smirk at me like that! I can play that game too."_ She pouted, pointing at him with her finger.

_"Is Sayuri-chan coming? Tobi's not waiting forever!"_ Oh, his high pitched voice._ 'So we're in again.'_


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

Obito guided her to the room where the they had to attempt the meeting with Pein and the other members and the moment he walked in and gave a short _"Tobi got lost on the way."_ as explanation, nobody even seemed to wonder. He really seemed to be the idiot around here, too stupid for anything but fighting and somehow it amused Sayuri a little knowing how he really was as the only person together with Zetsu. Well, the Zetsus. She would probably never know how to refer to them properly.

_"Now that our last two members decided to join us,"_ Pein said, looking at the two of them taking place beside a bored looking Deidara and Kisame. _"Four of you will be sent out on a mission to capture two shinobi of first of all Kirigakure and secondly Iwagakure."_ Zetsu's and Tobi's eyes met and Sayuri looked at them confusedly before deciding to letting it go and listen to further orders of their leader.

_"Tobi and Sayuri will be going to the Hidden Mist and Zetsu and Deidara will travel to Iwagakure."_ He continued looking at them with his purple eyes as he said their names. Now that she thought about it, she had never seen anything like his eyes before. Probably something like the Sharingarn or Byakugan that she didn't know yet? She decided to either ask Obito after the meeting or Pein someday if they should ever be alone without the other members.

_"I fully trust you to fulfil this mission but it will be hard for you since it's the Mizukage you two will be going for."_ Sayuri's eyes narrowed and she looked at Tobi who was nodding slowly.

_"So Tobi and Sayuri-chan will be looking for the Sanbi?"_ The Uchiha repeated and this time it was Pein who nodded.

What would they need the Sanbi for? She heard of Jinchuuriki and tailed beasts before but she never believed they existed or that she would ever get the mission to get one of them. Even if they would capture him, why would Akatsuki want them and what for?

After they left the meeting room together, they stood a little longer with Deidara and Zetsu talking about the routes they will be taking.

_"Since it will be your first mission in the Akatsuki, Zetsu will send you a clone of him with him. You know his abilities and if one of you really is in great danger, he will send out help immediately, un."_ Deidara explained to them slowly as if talking to a little kid.

_"Tobi, you will take care of your girlfriend, won't you?"_ Really as if to a little kid.

_"Doesn't Deidara-senpai trust in Tobi? Deidara-senpai knows his abilities after all!"_ Obito answered laying one of his hands on his heart._ "Tobi will protect Sayuri-chan with everything he has!"_ The blonde didn't seem too impressed, rather annoyed by Tobi's never-ending optimism and gave Sayuri another pitying glance before him and Zetsu disappeared.

_"So you will be taking care of me, huh?"_ She asked, smirking at him a little bit._ "So Tobi's a gentleman after all?"_

Obito cocked his head to one side, probably smiling behind his mask but didn't let her see it. Nobody seemed to have seen his face before. She wondered if Pein had? "Tobi is pouting because Sayuri-chan thought of him to be anything different than a gentleman!" The young shinobi crossed his arms before his chest and ran off without saying anything which kind of confused Sayuri. He looked so ridiculous when he was acting like this but somehow he managed to make her smile.

_"Wait, where are you –"_ She got interrupted running after him as she bumped into someone walking around a corner of one of those small outputs of this cave.

As she realized who it was she just ran into, she swallowed hard and her eyes widened. Uchiha Itachi stood there, rubbing his forehead because she kind of gave him a clout_. "I – I'm sorry? I didn't – I didn't mean to run into you like that like.. Well, actually I didn't plan walking into you in the first place and.. But I guess I just did so – What I wanted to say is that.. S-sorry, I guess?"_

Itachi lifted one eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously._ "Probably you should learn how to use those eyes you have there properly then."_ He suggested with a dark voice. Damn that Obito, he had seen Itachi coming and had run off so that she would bump into him like that. He knew that she was afraid of the Uchiha so he decided to directly confront her with her fears as some therapists did it with phobias.

_"I – I'm really sorry."_ She repeated once again and bowed down a little before Itachi surprisingly laughed quietly. Wait, was he laughing at her? Was he still mad? Probably he was going to cut her head off now, oh lord.

_"Considering that we're both criminals from the same village,"_ he started pointing at her forehead protector._ "You're pretty afraid of me. I don't plan on killing you for.. whatever it is you're thinking. I've got my own business to care about."_ Sayuri looked at him as if hell and earth just collided, full of fear. She didn't even know why he should kill her but after everything you had heard about the great ANBU Uchiha Itachi who murdered his whole clan you probably were afraid automatically.

_"But you've – I mean, they say you have –"_ Unable to finish even one of her sentences or thoughts he suddenly reached out to lift her head a bit so that she would look him in the eyes again.

_"We're equal here and as long as you stay out of my way, I won't do anything to you. Additionally if you think about where you got those eyes I could probably be as afraid as you are of me. I don't think the Hyuuga-clan gave them out to you just because they felt like a Hatake-clan member deserved them." He hit a soft spot there as he noticed so he decided to no longer talk about it._

_"I'll just.. Better learn how to use them so I won't bump into you again like this if it's okay. I will train,"_ She said quietly already about to put her head a little down.

_"Oh, I'm sure you will."_

_"What?"_

_"Tonight's your first training session here. You should know that we're in other teams when it comes to fighting. In missions we're teamed up so that our abilities harmonize and complement each other but in the training sessions your partner will be somebody extremely hard for you to fight. In your case it will be me and your – "_ He pointed behind him_. "Boyfriend who had you bumping into me like that."_ Itachi gave her a wide grin which made her be afraid even more, as if he was about to just eat her alive or something.

_"Talking about him I – "_ Sayuri started quietly before Itachi interrupted her again.

_"He's not that far away. Use your eyes this time and I'm sure you will see him even behind five or six of those stone walls. See you tonight."_ He slowly walked off and let her stand alone before Sayuri went to search for Tobi. It didn't take her long to find him sitting behind a few corners eating a bowl of instant ramen weirdly through his mask before stretching a second one to Sayuri.

_"Well, did Itachi-sama and Sayuri-chan talk a little?"_ Oh, that idiot. She wanted to rip off his head right now but on the other hand it would be a pretty big waste for such a pretty face and – second – character.

_"Do this again and I will find a way to really hurt you! Why didn't you even tell me I would have to train with anyone other than just you? And why did you run off how did you know he wouldn't hurt me or anything?"_

Obito just seemed to ignore her talking and placed his head on her lap as she sat down beside him, still screaming at him angrily. He let his bowl rest on his chest and sighed quietly. _"Tobi will still be there, Sayuri-chan remembers? There's the three of them and Tobi is sure that Sayuri-chan and him will team up to beat Itachi-sama!"_ Obito raised his first motivatedly. _"And tomorrow on their first mission, Sayuri-chan and Tobi will kick ass too! Nobody here fought nearly as long together as they did."_

Tobi watched Sayuri's expression soften as she slowly began eating her instant ramen. How did he even manage to calm her down like that after she was just about to kill him a few seconds ago? Maybe it was childish Tobi who made her feel like she was shouting at an innocent child which somehow made him grin widely behind his mask.

_"What do we even need the Sanbi for, Tobi?"_ She asked curiously looking down at her lover who just twitched with his shoulders. _"Tobi will explain to you tonight after training session."_

It was probably just too stupid for him to explain everything in that weird kind of talking Obito always did when he was acting like "Tobi" so she just nodded and decided to eat her ramen which was admittedly hard because of Obito who had reached out to hold one of her hands tightly as if afraid of losing her any second. What was this whole plan even about she had decided to help with? Since she didn't have any other choice but help Obito, Madara and Zetsu, all she did was just saying yes to staying with Obito who didn't feel half as convinced as Madara-sensei and Zetsu about this plan.

_"Tobi promises Sayuri-chan that everything will be alright as long as she stays with her. And doesn't rip his head off."_ He was probably smiling saying that so Sayuri smiled too.

_"It's tempting to do so but I guess you're right. Maybe I will keep you alive a little longer."_ She trusted her with all her heart that someday she would be able to live a happy life without owing somebody anything. Maybe not in the village of Konoha anymore but at least together with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm actually a litte too lazy to make all the spoken parts into italic font but I guess you will figure this out while reading. I would be glad to read some more reviews so if some of you could write one I would love you so much ok bye. (Thanks for sticking with me and the story until now for those who read it everytime I update it by the way, asdfghjkl.)**

The rest of the day went by slowly. She had to admit that it had been more fun in the other cave, together with Zetsu and Obito where they all could be themselves without acting so weird. Actually it was just her who was able to be herself while Obito acted as Tobi and Zetsu barely spoke a word. The two coloured man only spoke to himself every once in a while but you couldn't count that, she supposed.

As it became darker outside you could see how the Akatsuki base filled with the other members joining Tobi and Sayuri in the livingroom-like part of the cave. Obito had placed his head on Sayuris lap and they sat in a corner while the other ones gathered around them forming a half circle, all facing Pein and Konan who arrived last.

"Why are we even here, un?" Deidara dared to speak first and break the silence they had all been in.

"It's about the new training teams we've formed. Since Sayuri is new, she will be needing a partner too and I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to let her train with Tobi."

"Because Tobi is a good boy and doesn't fight his girlfriend!" Tobi announced proudly and jumped off Sayuris lap to run around and yell at various Akatsuki members as he usually did. He hugged Deidara as he went past him who just looked at him annoyed.

"Please don't tell me that I'm gonna have to train with that brat again, un!" Deidara protestet, still hugged by Tobi which caused Sayuri to laugh silently.

Hidan and Kakuzu had already left since nobody else was in charge and able to train with the two of them which the little silverhead was glad for. She would have died of fear if she had been to train with one of those two. If Itachi would be a better partner though?

"No worries, Deidara. You will be training with me. Konan will fight against Tobi and Itachi will be the new partner of Sayuri. I heard you two already spoke about it last night." He smirked at the two of them and ignored Deidara who looked at him as if he just told him that his whole life was a huge lie. Obviously he didn't expect Pein to train with anyone else than Konan.

"Zetsu and Kisame are the last pairing." Sayuri's eyes suddenly met Obito's in fear. Didn't he say that he would be there training with her against Itachi? He never mentioned that he would have to fight against Konan at the same time. His look told her not to worry but her body decided to do otherwise.

"Well, let's go, shall we?" Itachi's voice almost scared the girl to death. It sounded so threatening as if the hunter was talking to his victims right before he shot a bullet in their heads. She realized that she was staring at him not saying a word as Obito quickly took her hand and pulled her away a little bit.

"Isn't it nice? We'll be training in the same room so you can watch me fighting Konan-sama!" The girl was as pale as never before and still didn't say anything as Obito pulled her all the way down to the training rooms. "Actually Tobi doesn't like fighting girls.. Konan-sama is more like a male buddy to him though! No need to be jealous about it." Obito just kept on talking and talking, hoping that the nonsense would lighten up her mood a little bit and he actually received a quiet laugh at the jealousy-comment. If Sayuri only had known him like that, she would probably never fall for him or find him attractive at any level so it was hard for her to believe that Konan would ever touch Tobi voluntarily.

"I, uh.." Now it would be the start of their training, Sayuri realized as they stood there facing each other, Itachi looking scary and emotionless as always. "You're not the same fighting style as Tobi, are you?"

Itachi shook his head and brought up a dangerous looking smile. "Otherwise they wouldn't have picked me as your partner, would they?" He cocked his head to one side. 'He does have a sharingarn though.' She thought and sighed quietly. What did Obito tell her about this thing again? It's able to make the opponent fall into a genjutsu, the owner can see the chakra flows and –

"OW! Was that necessary?" The young girl looked at her feet where Itachi had hit her with a fire jutsu and clenched one of her fists at him who held out one hand pointing at her.

"Come on, that's boring if you just stand there staring at me like that. I know it's kind of in your blood to analyze the enemy before you attack them but don't you think it would be more fun to simply attack and find out?" He was provoking her and she had to admit that it kind of worked. She growled quietly before she focused on protecting her body with her lightning chakra before she attempted the first attack against Itachi. At the same time she could see sheets of paper flying around. 'Seems like Tobi and Konan started too.' If he really would be able to help her in case that Itachi was about to seriously hurt her?

Her first kick got stopped by one of his arms quite quickly. Next she aimed for his head with her other foot while jumping in the air and spinning a little. He was obviously more kind of a defensive guy than an aggressive fighter as she noticed because his defence was hardly to be broken.

"Not bad.." The raven haired man with the sharingarn murmured unimpressed before doing hand seals and shooting another fire ball in her direction. It was hard to dodge since it really was huge but Sayuri managed somehow and attempted her second attack. This time she tried blocking some of his chakra paths so that he wouldn't be able to keep throwing fire balls at her by aiming for his arms.

"Let's see how you want to block those.." She pressed out quietly more to herself than to Itachi and concentrated a huge amount of chakra into her fists. They would move faster than even Itachi and his eyes would be able to follow. One hit. 'Yes, it works!'

Just a scratch at his cheek but at least she was able to be faster than his eyes. "Don't be proud at yourself too early, little girl." His voice somehow sounded mocking and the most confusing thing was that she seemed to come from right behind her.

"W-Wait, how did you manage to – Ah!" piercing pain in her shoulder interrupted her voice and made her scream. She hadn't even been fast enough to even turn around and face Itachi. How was he able to make clones of him without hand seals? She was sure that he did never within the fight just do a single hand seals to clone himself. "That's not – I mean, how?"

"I assumed you knew a bit about the sharingarn but.." He twisted his hand in the wound of her shoulder, making her scream once more. "Your boyfriend told you quite little about it, didn't he?"

Confusion all over her face mixed up with pain and fear. Where was Obito anyway? He couldn't see any sign of him being here in the first place anymore. The paper sheets of Konan were gone to and now that she paid attention to it she wasn't even in the dark training room anymore. It was this darkness she had been in after she had received her eyes. The nothingness she had found almost unbearable at that time with the one difference that now she was able to feel pain.

"It's.. a genjutsu, isn't it?" She whispered under pain and heard him humming quietly in response. "I didn't – ah – I mean, I didn't even look you in the eyes!" Itachi seemed to ignore her and pulled his hand out of her shoulder making her waver a little.

"I'm not surprised that your dearest Tobi," he somehow emphasized his name strongly "Didn't tell you that there is no need to look the owner of a sharingarn in the eyes. It just makes things a little easier for me. If I were you I would wonder what else he kept in secret from you, Sayuri of the Leaf. Men from the Uchiha-Clan attempt to be good liars, you know?"

He walked around her and placed one of her hands on her forehead. "What are you..? You're talking nonsense, Tobi never lies to me?" She told him, holding her bleeding shoulder with one of her hands frowning under his touch and wanting to punch his hand away immediately.

"He's not.." Reaching back with the healthy arm she breathed in sharply. "Lying!" Pushing her fist right into the stomach of Itachi she suddenly realized the shapes of the person looking her in the eye and touching her forehead changing into a person a little taller and shorter hair. She felt and heard ribs cracking under her strength before she realized who it was she had actually been hitting with her first.

"Tobi!" The young Uchiha collided with Konan who had also been standing near the two of them before he hit the ground groaning quietly.

"No, no you didn't! YOU JUST MADE ME ATTACK TOBI!" Sayuri screamed looking in the direction of actual Itachi standing there still pointing at her like he did before. "So this was the moment when you caught me within your genjutsu? And Tobi.." She felt a tiny bit of his chakra in her. "Tobi just tried to pull me out of it? You knew! You knew that I would be punching you!" Itachi twitched his shoulders and sighed quietly.

"This was your first lesson. I can catch you within a genjutsu with every move I'm making so you better analize with your Byakugan which spot of my body it is you better should not be looking at. Poor Tobi just happened to be helping you and I couldn't resist." He laughed quietly before looking at Konan. "Well, at least you know now that you can attack him if he's touching you?"

Sayuri looked at Itachi in anger before she ran over to where Obito laid. "Sayuri, I told you to better use your eyes. I will make you a master of the Byakugan and that's why we're training partners. Anyway, aren't you glad your shoulder isn't really hurt? The only injury you will have to take care of will be the broken ribs of the masked idiot down there." He left the training ground the same time he was talking to them which seemed kind of arrogant to her.

She turned Tobi around and immediately started performing medical jutsu on him so that his pain would go away as fast as possible. Konan just stood there staring where Itachi had turned behind the corner before she bowed down to the two of them. She narrowed her eyes a bit as she saw how Sayuri was treating Tobi and laughed quietly. "You're not a medic, I see. Let me handle this."

Their eyes met and the Hatake girl was somehow surprised why the blue haired girl was helping her taking care of his boyfriend. "He's not always like that, you know? Itachi, I mean. He's just really strict when it comes to training and once you're able to dodge his genjutsu, you surely will be able to beat him up." She smiled at the younger girl cheerfully before she let go of Tobi. "All fixed."

"I – Thank you, Konan-sama." Another smile and the other girl turned her back on her. "No problem. Tobi's the good spirit around here, you know? I couldn't just let him lay there like that." Twitching her shoulders she was out of sight a few seconds later and Tobi still didn't say anything.

"I'm so glad I didn't hurt you permanently!" Sayuri hugged Obito who still seemed a little dazed but returned her hug gladly. "I swear, I will pay that back to Itachi.." She murmured near his ear and could immediately feel how he laid his arms around her a little tighter and more protective. Somehow he didn't seem to be in the mood of talking, instead he probably thought about how to pay it back to the other Uchiha himself without involving Sayuri. Nobody played games like that with him and getting punched by your lover because of that bastard wouldn't stay with impunity.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm so sorry.. So, so sorry." Sayuri spent their whole way back to their room apologizing for the pain she had caused him but Obito stayed silent until the moment she had closed the door behind them.

"That BASTARD." Obito growled out loudly before kicking against closet the two of them shared. He smashed it. "Did he hurt you?" He looked at the girl that was staring at him from the door.

"N-No. I mean, he did in his genjutsu but it was gone as soon as you touched me." She explained quietly still a little irritated at how angry he seemed to be. She didn't know him like that at all.

"What else did he do?"

"What do you mean? We fought and somehow he was behind me all of a sudden and stabbed my shoulder with his hand. He said some things but.."

"What did he say?" Sayuri frowned at the way he talked to her. So cold and distant. She stayed quiet for a while which caused Obito to turn towards her, facing her.

"What did he tell you, Sayuri?" He repeated his question a little more emphatically which made Sayuri wince and push her back against the door. As Obito realized that he had almost yelled at her he let out a sigh and came a little closer to where she stood. She evaded his touch as he reached out to her.

God only knew what Uchiha Itachi told that girl. He was a Hidden Leaf shinobi after all who never totally let go of the village's principles. It had to have crossed his mind telling Sayuri about Obito's past since he also is an Uchiha-clan member.

Sayuri barely recognized Obito how he stood there almost yelling at her, smashing things and insulting people and suddenly the words of the other Uchiha crossed her mind again. "Men from the Uchiha-Clan attempt to be good liars, you know?" Her eyes kept widening and she pushed even more against the door. What if he really was lying to her all the time and was in fact a totally different person? It never occurred to her that maybe he was faking. Maybe he hid his true personality the whole time. He never told her about his past after all, where he came from and why he looked the way he looked. There had to be a story to his one smashed body half and missing eye after all.

"Look, I'm so – " He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before Sayuri interrupted him with her quiet and slightly cracking voice. "Who are you?"

Now it was the young Uchiha who was confused. "I told you, I'm Uchiha Obito. Why do you ask something like that?" Again one step closer and Sayuri avoided having contact with him again with one fast move, then she stood a little beside him. "No, I mean who ARE you? Where do you come from? Tell me about your past, Obito."

"Why do you avoid me, Sayuri? Don't you trust me anymore? Is it because of Itachi? That guy killed his whole clan, don't let him get us separated too."

"Look, Obito. Either you tell me exactly who you are and what your whole.. thing with Madara is about, or I will be out of that door faster than your eye can look!" She threatened hesitantly before she realized how all of a sudden his one eye behind his mask seemed to get dimmed by sadness.

"Please don't! Please don't leave." It would be her death if she left him now and this was probably the reason why he had avoided to tell her all about him and his past until now. "I promise I'm going to answer every question you're having but please, just don't go! I couldn't handle you dying because I couldn't keep you with me." There was something desperate in his voice which Sayuri believed to be honest and so she let her guard down a little.

"Well, fine. So here's my first question. It's about your body."

Obito sighed giving up on his facade. So today would be the day he feared to come for almost four years now. The day his past would catch up with his life. "I told you I lost my eye on a mission. It just.. wasn't an accident as I told you back then.."

"What do you mean 'It wasn't an accident'? Did you give it away or what?" She snapped and regretted it immediately as she saw how he lowered his head, nearly ashamed. Obviously it were bad memories she was just bringing up but she was too angry at the moment to take care of his feelings. She was the one being lied to after all.

"You said you would answer every question I'm asking. Don't tell me that was a lie too!"

"I never lied to you to hurt you. Please believe me. All I ever wanted was to protect you, probably from the first time I saw you back then all those years ago. But circumstances didn't make it easy for me to feel like that.."

"You're speaking puzzled, Obito. Which circumstances?"

Obito sighed and sat down on the bed behind him reaching out for his mask with one and for Sayuri with the other hand. "Can you at least let me touch or hug you for a last time before I will make you want to kill me?" His voice was barely to be heard but Sayuri decided to give in and take place beside him, laying her legs on his lap. Obito laid his mask on top of them and turned towards her again as she allowed him to hold her hand.

"Don't you think I have a right to know why I would possibly want to kill you? I don't think I will to be honest but I'm sure I don't deserve being lied to by the only person in my life I have ever trusted besides my brother."

"Speaking of which.." Now he had her attention and she cocked her head to one side piercing holes through his body with her eyes.

"Do I have to ask for every single word of you now or are you going to keep speaking on your own?"

"I knew him, Sayuri. I knew your brother and don't you tell me the thought never crossed your mind from the moment you saw my face for the first time. My eye, the missing second one on the exact spot where Hatake Kakashi has his Sharingarn hidden beneath his forehead protector. Don't you dare telling me you've never thought of that as not a coincidence? You were young when we saved you but you were definitely not blind or stupid!"

His voice had become louder with every word he said making Sayuri back off a little and drop his mask to the ground from where he kept staring at her.

"That's not.." The silvery haired girl was silent and for many minutes there was nothing else between them but fear how the other one might react.

It was impossible but as it seemed Sayuri had been saved by the "dead" teammate of her brother. The one who got crashed beneath rocks and the one who gave that eye to her brother that he never wanted to show her but this one time the two of them had gotten into a fight. Her eyes wandered over the body of the young Uchiha. His body half made sense, so did his eye but she was afraid they hadn't even gotten to the point of the story where she might want to kill him.

"So you're –" She swallowed before continuing to speak. "Uchiha Obito of the Leaf, presumed dead and a student of Namikaze Minato such as my brother and.."

"Nohara Rin." The way he said her name confirmed what her brother had almost told her about his teammates. The dorky one falling in love with the team medic who was in love with Hatake Kakashi who didn't return her feelings at all. She had always teased her brother with the way Rin had looked at him. How could it be that she had never seen Obito anywhere near them?

Somehow her world seemed to fall apart the moment he said her name like that. How naive had she been to think that she was his first love. Instantly she pulled her hand away and stood up facing Obito with her arms crossed before her chest. "So that's why you kept me with you, huh? Some kind of replacement for your first love? You know what happened to her right? I'm not willing to be some kind of second choice because she didn't love you back before she died!"

Now it was Obito who stood up immediately. She never realized how tall he was until the moment he stood in front of her lowering her head to look her in the eyes and for the first time for a long time she thought of him to be scary looking. "Don't talk about her like that." Was all he said. Sayuri didn't wince at his sight and for the first time Obito saw some kind of determination inside of her eyes.

"I'm talking about who and how I want! You don't scare me, Uchiha Obito. You lost that privilege the moment you told me you loved me after you took my virginity!" She almost yelled at him by now as she stepped on her toes to seem a little taller. Who was he to lie to her like that? "So you just thought of me to be some cute kind of distraction to cure your heartache? Somebody to play with and fuck?" She tapped on his chest and pushed him a little away from her to provoke him. He looked as angry as she had never seen him before but at the same time there was something sad in his eye which Sayuri still ignored.

"You're searching for a reason why I saved you back then? I will tell you. I didn't want to save you at the first place, it was Madara who took you with him and healed you as good as he was able to. I wanted to leave you there, Sayuri. Because it was your brother who took Rin away from me. He killed her – stabbed her with the Chidori both of you can use and left her body with the enemy of Kirigakure. Do you think I wanted to grow attached to you? Do you think I planned all of this? Everything I wanted was to create the infinite tsukuyomi to be together with Rin in a genjutsu forever because she was taken away from me before her time was actually over. Madara was willing to let me help him which I was grateful for but then you showed up." He shouted at her angrily as if she was a child who didn't listen to anything her parents said to her.

"You showed up and reminded me of both of them, Kakashi and Rin in one person. I hated you and wanted you at the same time. It's not like you and Rin are alike but somehow you managed to bring out the side of my personality I showed when I was together with her. I don't know how the fuck you did it but you did and I was glad you did!" He grabbed her shoulders and bowed down a little while he was still shouting at her. Oh, he confused her so much, there were no words for it.

"On the other hand, you might be able to imagine what it did with me knowing you and the person who killed her are related. It made me so incredibly angry and as I saw you using the Chidori, I couldn't handle my feelings anymore. I hurt you because of something your brother did and I'm sorry. Madara wanted you in our team to hurt Kakashi by seeing you fighting with us side by side, as a missing-nin, a criminal but from the moment I hurt you all I wanted to do was to make the time with us as bareable as it could be for you."

His voice was becoming more quiet and apologetic with every second. He seemed to calm down which Sayuri was glad for but she had to admit that she was still angry. Jealousy did that, changing people and losing their rational way of looking at things.

"So all I was for you was something to use against my brother?" She spoke quietly as if she wanted to believe any of the words she said.

"I told you that I never lied to you to hurt you. I wanted to avoid this conversation so you wouldn't lose your trust in me. I liked how you trusted this morning, with your life. Don't you see I could have hurt you if I really wanted to? It was never my intention that you would one day stay in front of me like that doubting my feelings. I would have never imagined I would shout at you ever in my life. There's so much I'm sorry for but you need to know one thing: I may be a weird guy who plans things that happen in his life but of all those things our relationship was the only thing that didn't went according to my plan. People say that's what love does to humans?"

His hands wandered down to her waist and he obviously let him touch her. If she didn't want his hands on her body she would have punched the hell out of him already, he trusted her defence as far as that.

"You're one weird guy talking about a future with your dead first love within a genjutsu and loving me within the same five minutes." Sayuri told him coldly as she felt him pulling her closer to his body.

"You know I chose you the moment I decided to not let you go. I could have sent you off to your death after you received that eyes but I wanted you to let me protect you and that's still what I want." Obito whispered into her ear with the soft humming voice she knew and loved.

"What about the plan though? For what working on it?"

"The Akatsuki is an organization only existing for accomplishing that plan. We can't just dismiss those criminals plus Madara still holds on to that plan. If he knew I'm not fully behind it anymore, I would probably not be alive any longer. That's why we will have to help him until the very end. We're trapped basically." He explained sounding tortured by thinking of it.

"You've thought this through already, huh?" Obito obviously didn't think about this for the first time and this was the moment she realized to believe him that everything he said had been to protect her. Maybe because she wanted to believe him and probably it was the whole "blinded by love"-thing everyone told her about when she had been little. "Almost every night when I watch you sleep. I always think about how I can get you out of here, you know? You don't belong here."

She shook her head slowly and laid it against his shoulder. He was still holding her at her waist but now he wrapped his arms around her completely to fully hold her. "I don't want to argue with you ever again.." She murmured quietly before giving her whole weight into his arms and allow him to carry her onto the bed.

"We won't. You know everything about me now. No secrets left and I swear I won't ever make new things I will have to apologize for. Consider me your personal bodyguard." He said while wrapping some blankets around her after freeing her and himself from their cloaks.

"I would more likely keep considering you my lover and boyfriend." She said quietly before cuddling herself next to him, head nuzzled to his chest before he once again wrapped his arms around him.

"You can do that as long as you want. Sleep now, mission starts tomorrow.." He said quietly and as he looked at her again she had already closed her eyes and looked as peaceful as ever. The young Uchiha would never want to see her beautiful face that angry again.


End file.
